Devil May Awaken
by kool-katx
Summary: All you want to do is find a way home to your world. All he wants to do is destroy the tower that spontaniously rose in the center of the city. Maybe you can help eachother... Dante/You reader
1. Chapter 1: Stupid truck

~You don't remember me, but I remember you. I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you. But who can decide what they dream? And dream I do. I believe in you, I'd give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you, to live, to breath, you're taking over me…~

-Evanescence

You stared at the Tv screen, focused on beating Cerberus in one of your favorite games, Devil May Cry 3. You loved the story line, as well as the graphics, and the characters. However, you really sucked at playing this particular Devil May Cry game

"Shoot!" You growled in frustration as you used yet another gold orb. "Why can't the friggin dog just die?"

"Language!" You heard your mom call from the open kitchen door that led to the living room you currently occupied.

You mumbled an apology and narrowly avoided getting frozen.

"Come on. Come on!…YES!" You screamed jumping up and down childishly. "I beat you! In your face!" You shouted at the Tv.

"Oh for goodness sakes, are you twelve or seventeen? It's just a game!" Your older sister, Ember, remarked annoyed. She was lying next to the couch doing her calculus homework.

"Leave her alone with her Dante obsession. We all go through that stage. For you Ember, it was Gaara from Naruto. For me it was Kotomi from Clannad. "Your older brother, Kalil, commented as he came in from the kitchen.

"I did NOT, have a crush on Gaara!" Ember protested.

"Oh, then it was Sasori? Honestly, you liked nearly everyone in that show." Kalil said rolling his eyes.

You shook your head. "One I don't have a crush on Dante; and two, I can scream as loud as I want. I mean come on, I JUST BEAT CERBERUS!" you screamed again.

Ember glared at you, and Kalil walked out laughing.

You plopped back down on the couch. Secretly you may have had a tiny crush on Dante. Not that you'd admit it, it was just a video game after all.

"Okay dinner time!" Your mother called.

You bit you bottom lip, something you had a habit of doing when you were deep in thought. 'I want to continue play.' You thought over the decision. Your stomach growled in protest. "Eat first, then kick but."

After eating, it was around eleven thirty. "Crap, so much for continuing." You sighed.

You went to your room and tossed and turned for hours on end not quite able to go to sleep. Finally you gave up on sleeping and went downstairs to play Devil May Cry until you felt tired.

"_, wake up, we're going to be late! What are you doing down here anyway? Don't tell me you were up all night playing that game!" You heard Ember yell.

Not bothering to open your eyes, you picked up the couch pillow and threw it at her. Apparently it hit its target because you heard Kalil laugh and your Ember tell him to shut up. "Dun want ta get up. On a motorcycle with Dante." You mumbled still half asleep.

"Hey I got an idea." Kalil said. "HEY _, DANTE IS OUTSIDE RIGHT NOW AND HE WANTS TO MEET YOU!"

"Oh my God, where!" You shot up now fully awake. "…You jerk, how could you do that to your precious sleeping sister?" you laughed as you pretended to beat him up.

As it turns out, you weren't late at all; Ember's clock was set to the wrong time. You walked slowly to school talking about random things. Then you noticed something red in your peripheral vision.

You turned to see what it was. "Is that? No, it can't be. Dant-"

"_ LOOK OUT" Kalil called.

The world seemed to slow down around you. You turned and saw Ember and Kalil staring at you horrified. Then you noticed a truck coming at you from your left. You were about to react when time abruptly sped up. The truck hit you and you were sent flying. You didn't know what hurt more; the impact of the truck, or the impact with the ground.

Ember and Kalil ran to you.

"_!"

"Stay with us _. Hold on!"

Your eyes felt really heavy all of a sudden. You blinked and found yourself some place entirely different. You were surrounded by broken buildings, it was night time. The scene looked awfully familiar to you, but you couldn't think of where you were. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2: A Little over 48 Days Later

[A/N] [1] Who ever can tell me where that came from get's a cookie. [2] This acid trip was inspired by the murderous lepricon in my Lucky charms. Btw, I don't own anything but the plot. Capcom owns Devil May Cry. I luv all who read the story! *hands out Cyber cookies, nano milk, and virtual pocky.* Plz Review, and btw, don't do drugs (this includes Lucky Charms.) ^_^

Chapter 2: Don't do drugs.

~Have you forgotten all I know, and all we had? You saw me mourning my love for you, and touched my hand. I knew you loved me then. I believe in you, I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you, to live, t breath, your taking over me. ~

-Evanescence

You were floating in midair in pitch black darkness. Every now and then you would see something crazy; like Dante shooting flying cereal boxes, or Vergil on a unicorn. Heck, one time you saw a demon rapping. "Now look at your devil, now back to me. Now look at your devil, now back to me. Now look at your devil now back to ME. Sadly, it's not me, but it could smell like me if it used this body wash." [1]

Okay so that last part you made up. But still, you were getting more than a little creeped out. If you saw one more Beowulf in a tutu, you would scream. Finally you opened your eyes and escaped that mentally scarring nightmare.

You sat up; bad idea. Pain shot through your body, especially in your midsection. You gasped and held in the urge to scream. 'What happened? Where am I?' Questions filled you mind, which sucks cause your head was pounding already.

"Hey calm down, you'll tear your bandages." You heard a soft voice say.

You jumped and the pain intensified. There where small cuts and bruises everywhere. It looked like you were hit by, well, a truck. In the back of your mind you had a feeling that's exactly what happened.

"What's your name?"

You looked at the person speaking. She looked a few years older than you and she had waist length black hair with lots of violet highlights. Her eyes had a faint glow and were an interesting shade of light purple with silver specks. She wore black pants with matching converse, and a dark blue shirt.

You looked down and saw your entire midsection bandaged. And an ace bandage on your left ankle. You looked at her confused and slightly frightened. "What happened?"

She shrugged. "I was hoping you'd tell me. I found you bloody in the middle of the road half dead. I think it was a hit and run. I brought you back here and treated you. My mom is a doctor, and she helped bandage your sprain ankle and two cracked ribs. At first we thought you wouldn't make it, but by some miracle, you lived. You heal way faster than normal. Mom says you'll have a full recovery in about a month."

"Broken ribs, sprained ankle? …I don't remember anything." You said more to yourself than to her.

"Do you remember your name?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course I do! It's…It's…" You thought for a moment but nothing came to you. You couldn't remember anything! You began to internally panic. "It's umm," You said the first name you could think of. "Ember!"

She nodded. "Ember, that's a nice name."

You sighed. You didn't believe that was your name. But what else could it be? Nothing came to mind. Even though it wasn't yours, it felt very familiar, like it had belonged to someone close to you.

"So for now get some rest, and don't worry." The girl finished.

"Um, what?" you asked.

She shook her head and smiled. "I had a feeling you weren't listening. I said, my name is Niya, and you will be staying with me until you are well enough too take care of yourself. I'll bring up some food, so sit tight and relax. Try not to move so much."

You thanked her, and she disappeared through the door way on the other side of the room. You noticed there was a faint sound of music, like someone far away was blasting it. You sighed and closed your eyes trying to block out everything. Including the music and the painful stinging you felt every time you breathed.

Before long, you had drifted into a light sleep. You were floating in midair in the dark again. But, this time instead of experiencing a bad acid trip,[2] you saw two people. One was a boy, and the other a girl. They stood a good three feet away, holding hands. The girl was sobbing, the boy looked helpless.

"_ were so sorry." The boy whispered so low you almost missed it.

"Are you talking to me?" You asked softly. Somehow you knew them, but couldn't remember who they were. It made you feel terrible, like you were missing something very important. "I'm sorry, I don't remember you."

The girl cried harder and the boy hugged her. "Please _. Please come back to us." The girl cried. They started to fade away, and you reached for them.

"No, don't go!" You pleaded. You sat up screaming "Don't Go!"

"Hey! Shh, its okay, just a nightmare. You're fine."

You looked and saw the same girl you had met earlier, Niya, looking at you worried. Tears began to stream down your face and she sat down on the bed next to you. "Hey, want to talk about it?"

You told her about the dream, and she said it was possible that what ever happened to you caused head trauma, and you were suffering memory loss. She said that the people in my dream could be close friends or family that you were trying to remember.

Before you knew it, one month and two weeks had passed. You got better and Niya became your best friend. Both of you hung out a lot; and as it turns out, her mom isn't home much. You were lucky she happened to come for a surprise visit, or you may not have survived.

You still can't remember much about the accident, or anything that occurred before the accident. But you weren't as troubled about it as you had been the first day you woke up in Niya's apartment. Every now and then something would trigger a small memory, but not enough to benefit you. You still didn't know any names, dates, or what your house and family looked like. Luckily, Niya enjoyed having a roommate so she let you stay.

It was nighttime and you were walking home from the store. The music that you had heard earlier came from a club two blocks down. You never went there because you were never one for clubs, but you walked by it almost everyday coming back from the store.

You glanced up at the club name and froze. 'I know that club! I mean, yeah I've lived next to it for over a month, but the sign looks so familiar. Like I've seen it a before I started living with Niya.' You thought to yourself. All of a sudden you had a flashback.

You were sitting on a couch, staring at a Tv screen. There was a man standing just outside the club identical to the one you had just been looking at.

Someone crashed into you and the memory receded to the back of your mind. You tumbled back, but someone reached out and caught you before you fell off balance.

You looked up and almost gasped. Silver hair, red trench coat, he was the man in the flashback!

[A/N] Okies next chapter the fun begins. Plz let me know of any confusion or ways to improve the story. And pretty please with strawberry sundae and pizza on top, REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3:Devils, Demons, & Dante, Oh my

[A/N] This chapter was rushed. I'd like to thank OhDaaaym for being my first reviewer! You have made Brian a very happy peanut, er- I mean you're awesome and deserve lots of cookies! Lolz. ^_^ [1] My friend said I should include some of the demons names.

Chapter 3: Devils, Demons, and Dante! Oh My!

"Burning here in my room. Feeling like the walls are moving closer. Silently, the dark take me; leads into the ending of another day. I'm haunted! Tell me who you are. I am spellbound. You cannot have this control on me. Everywhere I go, I am spellbound. I will break the spell you put on me!"

-Lunacoil

You looked up and almost gasped. Silver hair, red trench coat, he was the man in the flashback!

'Oh. My. God.' You thought to yourself. 'It's him! ... And he looks twice as hot up close! Gah! No, must focus, this is no time that.

You backed up. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

He smirked. "It's okay, it's not every day a girl as cute as you crashes into me. Well, not by accident anyway."

You were about to point out the fact that it was him who crashed into you, until the last part sunk in and you blushed, losing your train of thought.

"I'm Dante."

You looked at him curiously.

'I know him.' A voice in the back of your head stated. "I'm Ember."

"Ember." Dante nodded. "I haven't seen you around, are you new here?"

"Um, kinda." You said truthfully. "I haven't been out much."

You got a nostalgic feeling from talking to him. Like you were meeting up with a childhood crush you hadn't seen in years.

"Ember!"

You and Dante turned to see Niya running towards you. She saw Dante and gave him a playful glare.

She stepped between the two of you and folded her arms. "Ember, Dante wasn't bothering you was he?"

Dante put his hand on his heart pretending to be offended. "I didn't do anything…yet!" At the last part he looked back at you and winked.

You looked down as scarlet colored your cheeks.

Niya shook her head and giggled. "Yet! Don't try anything with her, she my best friend and I'm in charge of looking out for her. Speaking of which, Ember you forgot to leave a note! I was worried sick about you!"

"Sorry. I was just bored and decided to walk around." You said giving her an apologetic look. She acted more like a big sister than a friend. She also looked like she had run a marathon. Her hair usually waist length straight hair was messy, and her light blue sweater and pants had some dirt on them.

"I thought something bad had happened, but since you're okay I can go home and crash." Niya sighed.

"Okay. I'm going to walk around for a bit. Alright?" You asked not wanting to worry her anymore.

She shrugged. "It's a free country. Do as you wish."

You nodded. "Bye Niya. Bye Dante." Not waiting for a response you turned and began walking away.

The moon seemed to illuminate everything, giving it an ethereal. You walked at a slow pace trying think of why Dante is so familiar. You were so caught up in your thoughts that by the time you had noticed your surroundings, it was too late. Now you were lost.

You were in front of a park you hadn't seen before. Some of the swings where broken and there was garbage everywhere. 'Nice going genius.' You thought sarcastically. Not knowing where to go, and in no mood to ask for directions, you sat on a swing and rocked back and forth.

You heard a twig snap to your left and you jumped three feet in the air. You turned to see what had caused it but you saw nothing. You began to get anxious and felt as if you were being watched. You stood up and cautiously looked around. Everything seemed normal, until you heard scrapping coming from your left once again, then your right and before you new it, the sound came from every direction.

You began to panic and five twisted figures emerged from the shadows. They were white with hoods drawn over some of their face and they held scythes!

You grimaced as you looked at them. They stopped moving once they were a good distance away.

"Sloth." You whispered automatically. Your eyes widened in terror. [1]

"You things just don't know when to quit do you?"

The demons turned their attention from you to the approaching figure. It slowly dawned on you that it was Dante who was coming.

"First you follow me around then, you stalk this pretty girl."

You didn't know what to make of his laid back attitude. Part of you felt it should be expected. Inwardly you smiled, somehow, you were sure you knew him and you felt just a little safer knowing he was here.

He pulled what could possibly be the biggest sword you'd ever see in your life; and rushed at the demons. The demons' attention was now focused on Dante.

"Be careful, this kind teleports a lot!" You called. Right on cue one of the demons teleported out of the way of Dante's sword and right next to you. It swung it's blade around in an attempt to slice you in half, but you duck and narrowly missed getting the top of your head cut off. You swept the demon and it fell.

Not missing a beat, Dante sheathed his sword and pulled out two shiny guns and shot the demon.

You got off the floor and Dante walked towards you with a smirk plastered across his face.

You were about to thank him when more demons spawned out of no where.

These demons were rapped in tattered black robes and once again surrounded you and Dante. This time there were more than you bothered to count. You felt a knot form in your stomach as they all stared at you.

Dante must have noticed as well. "Looks like you have quite the fan club." He remarked. "I don't suppose you know how to use a gun do you?"

You bit your lip. "Not really. But there's a first time for everything, right?"

He handed you a pretty black gun and winked. "That's my girl."

You blushed and took the rather heavy gun.

He pulled out his sword once again and ran forward. You glanced at him surprised he could move so fast. You were brought out of your thoughts when a demon lunged at you, scythe raised above its head.

You held up the gun (which took some effort), and shot the demon through the head.

You aimed at another one and missed completely. A lot of the demons you tried to hit moved faster than you could, and being a pathetic shot didn't help either. You missed another one of the demons at nearly point blank range and it made a sound sort of like a chuckle before Dante cut its head off. Blood and sand splashed everywhere.

Finally you were done with fighting demons, and you couldn't be happier. You were a little shaken to say the least; and you defiantly did NOT want to walk home at night right now. So you decided to go to Dante's "shop", and kill time until you felt like going home.

[A/N] I know it's the beginning of the story, but I want to know if Dante seems OOC at anytime. Bleh! I'm not entirely sure where this is going, but I plan on updating at least twice a week. Your reviews are appreciated. *hugs to all! Even to those at least read even if they don't review.* :)


	4. Chapter 4: Interruptions

[A/N]Now we move into the story line, yay! Again, I'm new to this so if anyone seems OOC at anytime let me know and I'll get my 20pixle blue elephant to help me fix it. Special thanks to those who favorite/reviewed, it made Brian a very happy peanut…. ^_^

Chapter 4: Interruptions

"They want to try and build me up, so they can tear me down. I wish that I could be back there; but I'm writing here right now. They've taken everything that I've had to give and, they say it's over but, man I'm still here livin'. I don't know what to do; I think that maybe I'm in over my head."

-Lit

You collapsed on the leather red couch and took in the nostalgic scene before you. It was driving you mad that you couldn't remember anything. You could feel a headache start to form as you thought more on the subject.

'That's it! In my flashback I saw him on a Tv, so he must be a celebrity!' You reasoned. You glanced around the messy unnamed store and quickly squashed that idea.

"Are you Dante, son of Sparda?"

You stopped daydreaming and looked at the man who had just walked in. He was balled, wore an all black suit, and had an eerie scar of the right side of his face that seemed to move. All in all he looked like a creepy nut job straight out of a horror movie as he strode into the store occasionally trailing his fingers along the shelves; barely sparing you a glance.

"Who told you that?" Dante asked.

"Your brother. He sends this invitation; please accept it" The mysterious man replied before flipping over Dante's desk.

Dante quickly jumped out of the way and landed on the table with his gun drawn.

You watched shocked as the man turned and with inhuman speed left the building. Not bothering to stop and think, you stood up and went after him. By the time you got to the door he was gone. You hear a soft thump to your right and jumped. You fell off balance and landed on your butt just as the tip of a scythe hit the brick wall where your head would've been. The demon looked at the wall for a minute most likely shocked it had missed.

"Well that would've hurt." You muttered rolling out of the way as the demon brought it's scythe down where you had fell. 'What the heck it this thing?' You yelled in your head as you continued to barely avoid its attacks.

'Pride.' A voice in the back of your head answered.

The demon brought its scythe down once again missing your face by centimeters.

'Great, it has a name. HOW DO I KILL IT?' You looked to your right and saw a rusty pipe. You dove out of the way of the dangerous blade and grabbed the pipe. You held it up and blocked. The force of the blade as it hit the metal sent you stumbling back into the brick wall.

Ignoring the pain you rammed the pipe through the demon's chest. It instantly burst into sand. You sighed in relief and then grinned. 'I killed it by myself!' you thought doing a mental happy dance.

Your happy dance didn't last long. Before you knew it, demons started to appear out of now where. There were at least twenty of them now.

Dante walked out of the store dragging his sword behind him with his trench coat slung over his shoulder. He turned and looked up at his now destroyed shop.

"Aww man, you guys totally wrecked my shop. And I haven't even named it yet! You're going to pay for this." He said. He threw his sword in the air and spun his jacket around sliding it on. You watched in amazement as he reached up just in time to catch his sword.

Dante took two steps forward and sneezed causing the rest of his shop to collapse. "I hope you all have enough to cover all this!" He said.

You tore your eyes from Dante and focused on blocking and dodging demons. One of the scythes had managed to cut across your side but it wasn't anything to serious.

"Dante give me a gun!" You yelled. Three demons began to corner you.

Dante threw one of the guns in the air and spinning back kicked it hard enough to send it flying through the air and continued killing demons. Nearly dropping it in the process, you grabbed the gun and shot the demon next to you. The demon in front of you thrust its scythe forward, but you jumped out of the way and the blade impaled the demon behind you.

"Sweet." You smirked. All of a sudden you heard a load moan of pain. You looked up and saw a demon that was carrying a large fiery blob. The blob seemed to grow brighter and brighter until-

You didn't have time to react and closed you eyes readying yourself for the blast. You felt someone snatch you out of the way just before the demon self-destructed.

You opened your eyes, confused and saw Dante with his usual flirtatious smirk. His face was just inches from yours. You could feel his warm breath glide across your tomato red face and then the sweet moment was broken.

A loud noise almost like a scream echoed. Dante sighed and pulled away. A demon teleported from one roof to another and then stopped and let out another piercing scream.

"Can't you see we're busy?" Dante asked sounding annoyed.

It raised its staff and teleported just a few feet away bringing its scythe down. Dante took the gun you had forgot you were holding and blocked the demon. He aimed and shot at it, but unlike the others it didn't immediately turn to dust. Instead it teleported behind you and screamed again. You winced at its high pitched voice.

"Looks like we'll have to put this on hold." Dante sighed letting go of you and pulling out his other gun.

You took a step back and he dashed passed you and jumped raining down bullets on the demon. The demon teleported out of the way and the battle was on.

[A/N] This chapter is not as long as usual, but meh it's twelve o' clock on a school night and I have lots of tests to take in the morning. That should count for something right? Anyway, if you review Dante will magically appear outside your window. No, really! So don't be shy with the lovely review button! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5: Matrix

[A/N] *Cheers* Mekio777 you are absolutely right! You deserve a cookie! *hands cookie* Thank you again, cookies to all of you who favorite/reviewed, you have no idea how happy you make me! Brian is now an overjoyed peanut! ^_^

Chapter 5: Matrix?

As you watched Dante you began to compare him to the movie you and Niya had watch last week. What was it? Matrix? He jumped into the air and brought his sword down effectively killing the screeching demon. You pictured it in slow motion and giggled to yourself.

'Yeah that's it, I'm in a video game and nothing around me really exists! Dante is just some fictional character and I somehow fell asleep and wound up here.' You thought sarcastically. 'I'll bet I was hit by a truck or something to.'

The ground began to shake and you fell. In the distance you saw buildings crumble and crush each other as something began to rise. A huge eerie black tower rose high enough to block the sun from view.

Dante walked towards the tower. "No doubt you've got some fun planned for me, right Vergil?" Dante's voice echoed off the buildings.

You stood up once the ground stopped shaking and walked passed Dante in the direction of the tower. You felt as if some unknown force was leading you to it.

"And where do you think you're going?"

You turned and gave Dante the most innocent look you could. "I'm going to the tower.

Aren't you?"

"You barely know how to shoot a gun." Dante pointed out amused.

You thought for a minute. He did have a valid point. "Well…What if I'm attacked by demons while you're gone? Like you said, I don't even know how to properly use a gun."

Dante chuckled.

"Come on, I did get better from the first time I used it. And besides, I'm most likely going to go in even if you don't come; I just think it'll be safer if we go together." You tried to convince him. Normally you weren't one for begging, but you were sure you'd be dead in no time if you went by yourself.

Dante thought it over. "Okay, on one condition."

You could've jumped for joy. You really didn't expect him to give in that easily. You didn't bother listening to the condition because you were sure it wouldn't be all that bad anyway. "Alright!"

A devious smirk made its way onto Dante face and you couldn't help but wonder if you should've listened to the condition.

"Okay, let's go." Dante said.

And with that you both started towards the larger-than-life tower. Every now and then demons would pop out of nowhere and attack but Dante would kill them. You got to a point where debris blocked your path and you had to go through a building to get to the other side.

As you walked through the building you noticed it must have been a bar at some point. You looked up at the doorway that led to the next room but it was blocked by an odd blue barrier. You stepped closer to it and it morphed into a giant hand that reached out to grab you.

You gasped and jumped back. A loud bang scared you have to death and you turned to see Dante destroy a jukebox in half. You walked up next to him careful not to get to close to the blue barrier. Behind the remains of the jukebox, was what looked like a wheel of a cliché pirate ship. Dante got closer and it began to faintly glow glowed. He put his sword on his back and the wheel stopped glowing.

"I remember this!" you said suddenly.

Dante gave you a weird look.

"It's reacting to you're sword, try hitting it." You told him.

"Alright." He drew his sword once again and hit the wheel like object a few times.

The wheel began to glow and small flames began to form around it in a circle. You turned around and watched the blue barrier disappear.

"How did you know to do that?" You heard Dante ask.

"I'm not sure." You replied. You could tell Dante didn't believe you so you explained. "I lost most of my memory. I was in a hit and run accident and Niya saved my life. When I woke up, I couldn't remember anything."

Dante didn't seem completely pleased with the answer, but he didn't pry either, which you were grateful for.

As you continued to the next room, you notice a shotgun on the wall. 'That'll be useful.' You thought taking it.

You heard gunshots in the next room and rushed inside. Dante, who looked like he was

having more fun than he should, swung around a pole dodging demon attacks while hitting them hard enough to send them flying across the room.

You decided aginst joing in the "fun" and opt to just watch him.

'It's not like he needs my help anyway,' You reasoned. You glanced at the door under the balcony. It had a red barrier and you shuddered wondering just what would happen if the hand managed to grab you. You were sure it wouldn't be pleasant.

Finally Dante finished killing the demons and placed his guns back in their holsters.

"You really enjoy your job don't you?" You asked trying to rid yourself of images of a giant hand crushing you.

"You could say that." Dante relied as he walked up to the now safe door.

You sighed and wondered if you were doing the right thing by going to the freaky tower.

As you continued your small journey to the tower you began to feel chills all over your body. The temperature abruptly dropped, like you just entered a freezer. You looked at Dante but he seemed oblivious to the unnaturally cool air that began to surround you.

You followed Dante into a cave like area. It was even colder here. In the back of the cave was a huge three headed dog. It was at least the size of a small building and it was mostly encased in Ice. You gulped as you approached it began to move.

As you looked at this monster only one word came to mind. 'Cerberus.'

As you and Dante approached it, it began to move causing giant chunks of ice to fall everywhere.

It took a few steps forward and roared. One of the chunks of ice came hurdling at you but Dante stepped in front of you and sliced it in half.

'That's got to be the eighth time he's saved my life.' You thought as it dawned on you that once again, your life was almost lost.

"Leave now mortals! The likes of you are forbidden in this land!" Cerberus said.

"You who are powerless are not worthy to set foot here!"

"Woah, I've never seen a talking mutt before. You know in a dog show, you'd defiantly take first place." Dante remarked.

"You, a mere human, make mockery of me?" Cerberus roared in outrage. He shot a beam of ice from his mouth that barely missed you.

"Easy Fido. How about I take you for a walk? Come on puppy let's go!" Dante taunted.

If you hadn't before, now was good a time as ever to question Dante's sanity.

"You'll regret this you worm!" Cerberus howled.

"It's show time. Come on!"

[A/N] Oh noes! She couldn't beat Cerberus when she was playing the game in chapter one, now she has to face him in real life? Talk about bad luck. Anyone who doesn't review will be forced to spend the night locked in a closet with Jester! :D Evilest thing I could think of. ( ._.)


	6. Chapter 6: Cerberus

[A/N] Thnx OhDaaaym, and lol, just realizing the joke behind your name. Gosh I'm slow! Anywho, about the condition, as of now it's a secret, I'm going to play with the readers mind to see if they can guess what Dante's condition is. *shifty eyes* And without further ado, everyone's favorite pizza obsessed silver haired half demon! Woot!

Chapter 6: Cerberus

Since you had met Dante, you felt happier, almost like you were hyper. The way your heart seemed to speed up and how he made you laugh with the simplest things he did. You weren't half as afraid as you probably should have been. But most of all, despite his flirtatious and smart-arse behavior, you trusted him from the start.

So as you stood off to the side watching your insane hero, you had complete confidence that he would win; even though his opponent was an ice breathing three headed dog that was the size of a ten story building.

Blood poured out of yet another one of Cerberus' now severed head.

'Two down, one to go!' You thought. 'I can't wait till we finish, I'm freezing!'

You found it funny that you always said "we" when "you" hardly did anything, not that you needed to. Dante definitely didn't seem to mind.

"You are not human, are you?" Cerberus questioned.

"Who knows, I'm not even sure myself." Came Dante's smart remark.

You gave Dante a weird look. 'How can he not know? Of course he's human, to be anything else would be impossible!' You shook your head. Even if Dante was joking, (which you were sure he was), Cerberus sounded serious. 'No one accused him of being smart.' You thought sarcastically.

"Regardless, you have proved your strength, take my soul. You have my blessing." Cerberus said.

Cerberus disappeared and a bright light hovered to Dante. You watched with curious eyes as he reached up and grabbed it. It was a pair of nun chucks. You walked forward to get a better look at them.

"You might want to take a step back." Dante said.

You looked at him confused but did as you were told.

Dante used the nun chucks like an expert. He looked like he was playing with a shiny new toy as he twirled it around.

You laughed despite the numbing cold. "Show off!" You said jokingly

He looked at you and smirked. All of a sudden you heard a loud crash from above.

A woman with short black hair on a motorcycle crashed through a window.

"Here for the party? What's the rush, you get an invitation too?" Dante asked cockily.

Without turning around the woman pulled out a rocket launcher and shot it at behind her at Dante.

Everything seemed to speed up around you. Your eyes widened in shock. Dante stepped onto the rocket and kept his balance as he flew across the room.

Your jaw dropped. James Bond is going to have to step up his game!

Dante jumped off the rocket and it flew into the wall and blew up.

You couldn't help but yell. "That was awesome!"

The woman spun her motorcycle around and glared at you before driving back through the window she had used to get in.

You returned the glare and noticed one of her eyes were red and one was blue. 'Strange. But then again nothing here is normal.'

"This keeps getting better and better." You and Dante said simultaneously.

[A/N] Sorry for the short-ness, I'll make up for it promise! I actually wanted to post this yesterday but ended up sitting in a freezing cold car for two hours. Joy. -_- Enough with my whining! Hit the button at the bottom of the screen. NOT THAT ONE! The review button!


	7. Chapter 7: Mission Status: Improbable

[A/N] I realized that if I'm going to follow the story line for the most part, there will be no time to include any limes (or lemons if that's what you REALLY want.) So, I'm going to post that separately, also I going to upload another DMC fanfic and make that one a choose your own adventure type of thing; where you get to decide who you want to end up w/. Why? Because Brian is a somewhat happy peanut!

Chapter 7: Mission Improbable

Tired didn't seem to fully describe how you felt at this point. Walking, running, dodging, and shooting demons all day, was not your idea of fun. Finally you got to a door that was impossible to open, even by the silver haired man before you who was currently trying to stomp kick it off its hinges. But who were you to say anything was impossible nowadays? You were walking around killing demons with a hot guy that had surfed on a rocket, killed a three headed dog, and had gravity defying silver hair.

"Yoo-hoo! There's no need to use violence devil boy."

You found yourself staring up at the most horrible circus reject ever to exist. I mean really, it's like a deformed clown, a mime, and nosferatu had a threesome and he was the result!

And why the heck did he call him "devil boy"?

The abomination walked up to the door. "This door is very sturdy. You see?" He said as he tapped on the door with what looked like a toy scepter. "Your tricks here will do you no good here. No good!"

Dante held his gun up to him. "Zip it, or I'll pierce that big nose of yours." Dante threatened.

"That would be a problem. " He said jumping behind Dante. "Just here me out; you've got nothing to loose right? My name's Jester and I know a thing or two about this tower!"

"Jester huh? Figures." You said. "Can you tell us how to open the door?"

Jester looked at you and grinned. He was behind you in seconds and you suddenly felt very uncomfortable. "But of course! Maybe at a small price..." His grinned widened. And you couldn't help but shudder in disgust; you would need years of therapy.

"Get away from her." Dante said irritated, once again pointing his gun at Jester. Jester moved away from you, which you grateful for.

"That thing is a power generator for this entire sector." Jester started.

"In order to open the door, you need to apply a little something first. Do you know what that is kid, or is that a little to difficult for you?" He threw his head back and laughed.

Dante, obviously fed up with him pulled out his other gun and began to shoot at Jester.

Jester began dancing and dodged every one of the bullets.

"Get to the point, or do you want to keep on dancing?" Dante threatened.

The whole thing vaguely reminded you of a cartoon. Finally Dante stopped shooting and Jester fanned himself. "Actually, I prefer a sword to be my partner. May I have this dance my lady?"

You couldn't believe this guy! He made Dante look sane, and that was a feat!

Dante pulled out his sword and went to cut Jester in half, but Jester teleported onto the ceiling and Dante hit the pedestal next to the door instead. The door opened.

"Bingo! That was the something! Remember that kid! Write it on your hand if you can't trust you head." Jester said throwing his head back and laughing hysterically.

Dante began shooting at him again. "I see. Thanks, you still piss me off though."

"That was the most bizarre moment of my life." You said.

Dante nodded and you both continued inside.

To say the tower was huge was an understatement. It was a giant maze full of demons, puzzles and traps. You and Dante entered an especially large room with a spiraling platform that lead higher up. It had huge holes going through the platform that you could never hope to jump.

"Umm…" Your gaze shifted from the hole to Dante, who was already on the other side.

Dante thought for a minute. "I have an idea." He came back to your side and lifted you up bridal style.

You let out a squeak of surprised and your face heated up. Man, were you embarrassed easily.

Dante chuckled when he saw you flustered face.

He jumped back over the hole and you felt your stomach do a flip. You leaned into him and tried to force your heart to slow down; you swore he could hear it hammering away. You closed your eye for just a second and had a flashback.

You saw what looked like a smaller version of yourself. The look-a-like must have been at least a year younger than you.

She was sitting on a couch in front of a Tv screen with another girl to her left, and a boy to her right.

"_!" The girl to your look-a-like's right exclaimed.

"What? You said give you my honest opinion!" your look-a-like giggled.

"You heard the girl Ember! You owe me five bucks, and you have to buy _ here Devil May Cry 3!" The boy laughed as he ruffle your look-a-like's hair.

'Did he just call her Ember, isn't that my name?'

"Shut up Kalil! And you _! You are so not my sister anymore!" Ember said jokingly.

You slowly recognized the two sitting on either side of "you" as the two you had seen in your dream when you first arrived at Niya's house. 'Is that my family?'

Their words from the dream began to repeat in your head over and over again like a broken record.

"Please _. Please come back to us!"

Dante put you down and the flashback ended. You looked up and saw a blue door. Dante opened it and you followed almost mechanically. You couldn't get you mind completely off the flash back. Not even when you were shooting demons.

You let out a sigh and Dante stopped causing you to run into him. He turned around and gave you a look.

"What?" You asked taking a step back.

"You tell me, you're hardly focused." Dante said folding his arms.

"I am too!" You said defensively.

"You almost got sliced in half twice, and didn't even notice." Dante pointed out.

'Woah, is he serious?' You thought as you tried to remember that. "Oh."

Was your simple response and you tried to walk past him.

Dante held up his arm and blocked your path. You looked at him and he sighed.

He gently pushed you into the wall and leaned forward until he was inches away. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong, or will I have to force it out of you."

When you didn't respond Dante closed the distance between you lips. Your eyes widened you honestly hadn't expected him to kiss you! Nevertheless, you felt yourself instinctively lean into the kiss.

A warm sensation, almost like fire spread through your body. For now everything seemed alright…

[A/N] I read over this chapter and it dawned on me that my English teacher was right, my writing needs serious work. T_T Oh well, I'm only thirteen anyway! (Good thing my parents don't read my stuff. XD) Excuse the typos and such, I didn't go over my work like usual. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8: Gifts

[A/N] Sorry I haven't updated as of late, my teachers thought it would be funny to torture me. Anyway, to celebrate the fact that I now have ten ppl that added my story to their favorites I'm baking a cake! You make me so happy! ^o^ *Hands out cake*

Chapter 8: Gifts

Dante pulled away and you stood in mild shock.

"Feel better?" He asked in an almost teasing tone.

You blushed more, if that was even possible at this point. "A little."

Dante chuckled. "Come on."

And with that you both continued into the next room. You looked around, this room seemed demon free. Though there were multiple giant holes going through the walls like tunnels. You didn't want to know what made those, but fate has a funny way of torturing you. A giant centipede like creature screeched and flew out of the tunnel just below you.

You looked at it curiously; you knew this creature from somewhere. Dante pulled out his gun and shot at the centipede, but it seemed to do little damage.

"You have to cut through the armor then shoot." You said.

Dante nodded and jumped down landing on the creatures back as he pulled out his sword. The centipede screeched and rolled over causing Dante to fall off its back. You ran along the upper walkway to get to the other hole before the creature did. You aimed the shot gun, fired…and missed. Cursing under your breath you aimed again and this time it hit its target. The creature screeched again as your bullet connected with its forehead. It flew into the other hole and then turned and flew back.

Purple balls of electricity formed below the centipede and shot at only you; obviously pissed you shot it in the forehead.

Dante snatched you out of the way and went back to shooting the creature. Once again, the centipede went into a hole waited a few moments and then came back out, slightly bigger blue balls of electricity.

You were quick enough to doge this time and shot the approaching creature. You missed a lot less now.

The centipede let out one more screech before you and Dante shot in the head. It fell, dead, on the ground and burst into sand.

You smiled that was actually kind of fun. You shook your head Dante's personality was definitely rubbing off on you.

You entered the next room and heard Jester's voice echo.

"Thanks for opening the door for me devil boy. And welcome to Hell! Here's a little gift, don't be humble, just take it! After all, we are buddies aren't we?"

You definitely did not like the sound of that. You looked at a fountain in the middle of the room. The water turned to blood and poured onto the gargoyle statues at the bottom of the fountain. The gargoyles rose and flew around the room. It looked like they were almost entirely made of blood!

"Well isn't that special. To be honest I was expecting something a little better than this." Dante commented.

You shot at a gargoyle a few times a thin layer of stone covered it. You shot at it again but this time your bullets did nothing. Confused you turned to see how Dante was killing them. You heard a snap and spun around to see the previously encased gargoyle fly at you.

You ducked and it flew over you and split into two separate gargoyles.

'Oh great.' You thought sarcastically as you started shooting the new gargoyle.

Once again it turned to stone and once again your bullets did nothing.

You began to get frustrated and saw Dante hit one of the stoned demons with his sword. You watched it shatter and had an idea. You shot as many gargoyles as you could, making sure each turned to stone.

Dante caught on and rushed to shatter them before they broke out of their stone encasings.

You wound up retracing your steps back to the room you had fought the giant centipede demon in. This time instead of you having to fight a centipede, there were multiple demons wondering around, including more gargoyles.

The demons were fairly easy to kill and you were quickly growing used to using your shotgun. You hadn't quite sorted out your feeling about Dante. You felt almost embarrassed that you could feel so attached to someone you just met. Perhaps it had to do with him saving your life countless times? Either way you liked the feeling you got every time he gave you one of his infamous flirtatious smirks.

You and Dante walked into the next room and saw a seemingly bottomless pit.

"That looks safe." You commented backing up from the edge.

Dante took a careful step on top of the pit. He was walking in midair?

"What the heck?" You walked back over to the edge. "Soo, it's an illusion?"

You took a hesitant step forward and didn't feel any ground.

You fell forward and Dante barely had enough time to grab you before you fell into what most likely would've been your death.

You felt yourself suspended in midair. To say you were unnerved would be an understatement. Dante helped you regain your balance.

"You alright?" He asked.

You nodded and he went to move away and you felt as if the ground dropped from underneath you and you began to fall into the darkness again.

You reached forward and stumbled as your hands brushed over Dante's coat.

'I get it. If I'm not touching him I fall through the floor. Wonderful…' You thought.

You felt Dante wrap his arm securely around your waist. You felt like you were once again on solid ground and sighed in relief. You really didn't want to know what was down there.

You walked across the rest of the chasm and made it safely to the other side.

If you weren't before, you were definitely starting to hate the demons, puzzles, and surprises this castle presented.

[A/N] Omg! I looked up DMC and discovered Dante plushies! You'll get one for me right random person on the other end of my monitor? Ugh, I can't here you, try leaving a review! ^_^


	9. Chapter 9: UmBacon?

[A/N] Lot's of ppl favorite my story but only OhDaaaym has been awesome enough to continuously review as of yet. You should all follow OhDaaaym's example and start reviewing. It inspires me to update fast like I don't already AND makes Brian a very happy peanut. ^_^ P.S chapter title has nothing to do with the chapter this time, just typed the first thing that came to mind. XD

Chapter 9: Bacon?

If it wasn't for the fact that you had seen ugly demons, deformed clowns named Jester, a giant three headed ice breathing dog, AND walked in midair across the pit of death, you would have been surprised to see two swords discussing your arrival.

"Look brother! It's been ages and we finally have company!" The blue sword said excited. [1]

"You're right! We must be gracious hosts." The red one responded just as excited.

"What should we do?" The blue one asked.

You had to admit out of all the events that had taken place in this God forsaken tower, this was one of the most amusing. You could tell by the look on his face Dante found it annoying .

"How do I know! We need to come up with something!"

You giggled and Dante sighed.

"Brother our guests have sighed…and giggled."

"Does that mean they are happy? What is a sigh?"

"A sigh is when-"

"Enough all ready! How long are you two going to carrying on like this?" Dante interrupted. "In case you didn't get the hint, I'll spell it out for you. Your guests want to go through! Got it?"

"Our job is to guard this door."

"That's right! We cannot let you pass!"

You saw something rise but you couldn't see what it was through the shadows.

Two headless muscle bound bodies jumped down. One was blue and one was red. Each held a matching sword with a head on the back of it.

'Oh. Crap.' You thought looking up at the headless bodies. 'This will not be fun.'

[2] You quickly jumped out of the way of the red body as it charged forward. Dante was fighting the blue one which meant you had to distract the red one, or so you figured. Turns out, it was easier said then done. The monster was a lot fast than you, and the fire it kept throwing at you didn't help your situation in the slightest.

Dante finished off the blue body and it fell to the ground with a thud and its sword landed next to it.

The red body jumped back up to the huge statue it had been sitting on earlier and reached out the hand that didn't have a sword in it. The blue sword shot out of the ground and into the red body's hand.

Now armed with two swords it charged at Dante. Dante held up his sword ready but at the last second it turned and headed straight at you!

It brought it's swords down and you prepared for the blow. However it never came. You looked up expecting to see Dante blocking, but Dante looked almost as shocked as you.

The body flew backwards into the wall. [3]

You blinked. "What just happened?"

Seconds later, fire and a strong slicing wind came shooting out of the ruble. You moved out of the way of the fire but the harsh wind knocked you back against the opposite wall.

You felt the air being knocked out of you as your back hit the wall and you slid down into and undignified heap.

You vision blurred and your head pounded. You felt the same way you had when Niya first found you in the middle of the road.

You exhaled slowly and then you had a flashback.

You were sitting on a couch glaring daggers into a Tv. The Tv was blurry so you couldn't tell exactly what you were looking at.

"Come on. Come on!…YES!" You screamed jumping up and down childishly. "I beat you! In your face!" You shouted at the Tv.

"Oh for goodness sakes, are you twelve or seventeen? It's just a game!" You looked over at the girl who had made the comment. She was laying next to the couch looking annoyed. You immediately recognized her as the girl that had been called "Ember" in one of your previous flashbacks.

Instead of listening to what they were saying you focused more on what they looked like and who they might be.

You shook your head. "One I don't have a crush on Dante; and two, I can scream as loud as I want. I mean come on, I JUST BEAT CERBERUS!" you screamed again.

'Wait Dante? Is she- no, it's probably someone else. After all, Dante said he's never seen me before.'

The flashback ended and you found yourself looking up at Dante who was kneeling next to you.

Though he tried to look calm you could see a flicker of worry in his eyes.

The situation dawned on you and you filled with panic. You quickly sat up. "Where is it? Is it dead?"

Dante pushed you back. "Yeah it's dead. Are you alright?"

You nodded. Remarkably you really did feel fine. A little numb in some places and your head faintly throbbed, but it could've been worse right? "Yeah I'm fine."

You went to move and felt a sharp pain start at you shoulder and spread through your entire body. 'Looks like I'm not as fine as I thought.' You looked at your shoulder. It was bleeding and yours sleeve clung to it like a second skin.

"How could I have not noticed that?" You muttered yourself.

Dante opened his mouth but you cut him off.

"I am fine. Promise. I've had worse anyway." You stood up and felt extremely dizzy. You tried your best not to show it for fear that Dante would take you back out of the castle.

Not only would that slow down him down with what ever reason he had coming here; but you would never know why you felt this strange feeling in relation to this tower. As if something was pulling you towards it. You had a feeling that you would finally get some answers to some of the questions you had.

Dante sighed and pulled you so you leaned against him.

You looked at him confused.

"You look like you're about to faint or something. Bur if your half as stubborn as me, you won't willingly leave anyway will you?"

You felt the corners of your lips twitch into a small smile. "I think you know me a little to well.

Dante chuckled. "You know the average human wouldn't have survived that."

You thought about that. "I guess I'm not the average human."

"Got that right." Dante said as he began to make his way to the other room while keeping you steady.

"Wait!"

[A/N] Lol, cliffhanger :P. [1] K, she couldn't have possibly seen that they were sword just yet. But I couldn't think of anything else to call them.[2] Errm…couldn't think of a good fight scene, soo…blah. Honestly I stayed air born all while I fought Agni and Rudra in the game I also died twice. [3] Yes, She (You) did do that. You're so special! And remember kids, if you don't review, Jester will visit you in your sleep. :3


	10. Chapter 10: Agni and Rudra

[A/N] So let me get this straight, I ask for reviews, I only get one. Then I threaten to send Jester to the house of every non reviewer and I get more reviews? I should threatened you wonderful ppl more often! :D. *Hugs Dante plush* I'd like to thank ShatterTheHeavens, Chenward17, and OhDaaaym for being brave and reviewing. You all rock! You all make me happy. ^o^

Chapter 10: Agni and Rudra

"Wait!"

You looked over your shoulder at the two swords in the center of the room.

"Yes wait!"

"We have been waiting for a long time!"

"Yes, a very long time."

"For someone stronger than us."

"Someone who can control us."

Dante turned around.

"My name is Agni." said the red sword.

"And my name is Rudra." The blue one said.

"You shall take us with you. We could be of great help to you." They said simultaneously.

"You guys sound desperate." You said looking at them.

"We apologize for what ever injuries we've caused. Helping you is the least we could do." Agni said.

You nodded. "What do you think Dante?"

Dante thought about it. "Okay, but on one condition."

"What is it?"

"Name it."

"No talking." Dante said looking from one to the other.

"Fair enough."

"As you wish."

You had a feeling he wanted to pick them up and practice with them just as he had done with Cerberus.

You moved back carful no to move to fast and fall from dizziness.

Dante looked at you confused he reached for you but you gently smacked his hand a way a gave a small reassuring smile.

"Go ahead, I know you want to play with the new toys." You said sitting down off to the side.

Dante still looked concerned but couldn't stop the smirk that spread across his face.

He turned around and picked up the swords. And spun them around. Agni's blade began to glow with fire and rudra's blade glowed with a blue aura and strong wind and fire seemed to gracefully flow everywhere.

"Impressive." Agni said when Dante finished.

Dante banged the swords together. "No talking." He reminded them.

Neither sword said a word.

Dante nodded pleased. "Good."

He walked over to you and offered you his hand. [1]

You took it and let him help you to your feet.

The next room had two doors, but one was blocked by rubble so you both went to the door at the end of the hall.

In this room there were four altars. The closest to the door was the white one, and then there was a blue, red, and green one all in a row. You walked over to the white altar with a little help from Dante and read the words on it aloud.

"Passing one trial shows lacking. Passing two trials expands your horizons. Passing all trials unlocks one's true potential." You looked up at the three doors. "Those must be the trials."

You walked over to the next alter and you read it aloud again. "Your wisdom will be put to the test in the chamber ahead; use your life time experience. From the crawling infant, to the man standing tall, and finally the old man leaning on his cane.

'Well that's simple.' You thought as you walked to the door with Dante trialing behind you. You looked around the room. There were four doors each had a skull with a different number of lights over it.

"This way." Dante said as he made his way to the door with four lights over it. You followed him not bothering to ask how he knew.

The next door he chose had two lights, and then three. You arrived in a room with a pedestal in the center. Dante took what was on top of it and you both went back through the door with one light over it. Now you were back to the room with four altars.

"I hope the other are that quick." You said walking over to the red altar. "Your techniques will be put to the test in the chamber ahead. Overcome the onslaught of obstacles to guarantee your future."

The next chamber was literally a death trap. You stared disbelievingly at the spikes coming out of everywhere. 'We're suppose to overcome THAT?"

"Stay here." Dante said walking forward.

You looked at him like he was crazy. Before you could protest him going, he already rushed forward. He dodged the spikes with grace, speed, and precision. You were sure you would die if you ever attempted that.

It wasn't until he was safely on the other side when you had let out a breath you hadn't known you were holding.

He took whatever was on that alter and demons began to spawn. You didn't mind much though. Demons you could handle, giant spikes coming from every direction, not so much. Thankfully the spikes had stopped right before the demon started appearing.

You eagerly left after killing the demons in the room. "I'm not sure I want to know what the next trial is after that last one."

"You didn't have to go through the last one." Dante pointed out.

"Thank God. Watching you go through that gave me enough of a heart attack." You muttered.

Dante pulled you back and wrapped both his arms around you so you were flush against him. "Aw, you were worried?"

You face heated up and you pulled away. "That's not where I was going with that."

"Oh? Then where were you going with that? Cause if you want we could go a lot further."

"Let's stick to the finding out the last trial for now. All of that can wait." You said trying to stop blushing.

"So you're considering it?"

"Dante!"

"Aright." Dante said holding up his hands in mock surrender. He had an amused smirk and that only made it worse for you.

You shook your head and turned back to the last altar. "Your warrior's heart will be put to the test in the chamber ahead. Light all of the crests to suppress the evil spirit's rage."

"I guess that means we're fighting demons next..."

[A/N] Hey you! *points at you* Yeah you! Congratulations, you win the awesome power bestowed upon only the greatest of readers! You have unlocked the ability to review this story! I'm so proud of you! By clicking the review button on the bottom of the screen you shall obtain the ultimate power! No, really!

What r u waiting for?

Click!


	11. Chapter 11: The Last Trial

[A/N] The main questioned I'm being asked is "Is the main character (You) really human?" Well, I don't really want to spoil it so I decided I'm going to explain it all next chapter. Why not just tell you now? Because you can't handle the truth! Lol, but really it's cause it'd mess up the plot line a bit soo, bare with me here all will be reveled. ;)

P.S [1] takes place during the time Dante "saves" lady from falling after Arkam pushes her off the cliff.

Chapter 11: The Last Trial

"I guess that means we fight demons next." You said. "That sounds easy considering how many we fought to get here anyway."

Dante nodded in agreement.

You walked into the next room and as expected, demons began to spawn. But there was something different about these demons. A weird purple aura surrounded them. Dante shot at them but his bullets didn't work. He pulled out his sword but that didn't seem to have much affect either.

You noticed the same wheels you had seen react to Dante's sword in the bar.

'Light all of the crests to suppress the evil spirit's rage.' You thought about the riddle. "I think the wheels on the walls deactivate the demons' shields!"

Dante struck the wheel and the purple aura disappeared. You tried attacking the demons and your attacks worked! After a few minutes however more demons appeared with more purple auras.

Dante hit the wheel again and the demons shields were once again deactivated. One of the demons that held the orange explosive blob limped toward you moaning.

You waited for other demons to stand next to it before shooting directly at the bomb it was holding.

The demon blew up and everything near it went flying backwards. Some of the closer demons even reduced to ash because of the sudden explosion. You smirked. Your aim had definitely improved.

Soon demons stopped responding and you were able to leave the room. You walked passed the four altars and back to where you had seen the door blocked by ruble. You looked at the statue in the middle of the room. Dante inserted the orb like things he had taken off the pedestals in each trial.

The statue's eyes lit up and a beam of light shot out of them and hit the rubble. Whatever rubble wasn't destroyed by the blast had rolled out of the way of the door.

'Well that was convenient.' You thought. Dante opened the door and you followed close behind.

[1]

You stopped in the middle of the hall. Dante didn't seem to notice. You heard familiar voices coming from the other end of the hall.

"Is she coming Ember?" A male voice asked excited.

"I don't know. Come on _!" A female laughed.

"Come on sis!" The male voice chuckled.

You turned and looked down the hall but no one was there. You slowly walked down the hall.

'Stop! I'll get separated from Dante!' You thought. You turned around but it was to late. Dante was gone.

"Dante?" You called out as you broke into a run down the hall in the direction he had been going.

You stopped abruptly. You gasped expecting to fall but the opposite happened. You were stuck in place. You couldn't move! You heard whispers echo all around you, and a wave of panic and fear swept over you. You tried to scream but no sound came out.

All of a sudden everything stopped. It was as if time froze. You were able to move again but nothing else was able to. The fire on the torches on the wall stopped moving, the once dancing shadows stopped moving, and even the strange breeze that passed through each hall was gone.

"You wish to remember?"

You spun around and saw a girl. She looked almost exactly like you, the only difference being her clothes.

She wore a dark red velvety dress that flowed pass her ankles. "You've gotten stronger _." She said. "But you still have ways to go. Your time here is almost up and I'm afraid that if you don't find where the other half of you is hidden you will have to start from scratch again."

"What do you mean? Who are you, and how do you know my name?" You paused. "My name…It's not Ember is it? I remember another other girl was called Ember. But I don't understand."

"Your name is _, and if you want to know the truth, you'll have to ask the enemy." She said.

"Enemy? What do you mean? The person who rose the tower? Why can't you just tell me?" You asked.

She smiled. "Because if it's one thing I've learned from watching you, it's that you have already changed much more of the future than you know. By telling you what must be learned I too would be responsible for watching over you. And I'm afraid I must stay as a mere onlooker."

"Who are you, and why do you look like me?" You asked.

She looked at you amused. "I look nothing like you my child. Not on the outside anyway. But on the inside, you and I are very much the same. You've come so far so fast, and to think you were raised by normal humans."

You blinked and she looked entirely different. She had long silky blond hair and a sweet motherly expression.

"I must go now my dear. Take this." She gentle took your hand and placed a bright golden orb in it. "This is just incase you run out of time. I may not be able to help much, but it's the least I can do to show my thanks."

"Thanks for what?" You asked, your voice coming out surprisingly soft.

A single tear slid down her check. "Please tell I Dante that no matter what, I'll always be with him."

"Okay."

You blinked again and everything went back to normal. The fire flickered, the voices stopped, and you felt fine. You felt a tingly feeling in your shoulder. You looked at your shoulder and moved the bloody part of your arm to examine it. It was completely healed!

You looked around for the mysterious girl but she was gone. You felt someone push you forward from behind and spun around. No one was there. You sighed. Dante had gone in the opposite direction you had been pushed. You sighed, though you really didn't want to, you saw no choice but to go the opposite direction where the woman had told you to go.

You walked for what seemed like for ever until you found yourself in a huge library. You trailed your hands along the many books on the shelf. None of them were dusty meaning someone had been here.

"So it is you after all."

You jumped upon hearing the sudden voice. You turned and saw the same creepy guy that had flipped over Dante's table walk towards you.

"I am very pleased to meet you miss _." He said casually as he walked toward you. "My name is Arkam."

"Okay now you people are starting to confuse me. Just what the heck is going on? Hoe do you know me?"

"Ah that's right, you don't remember anything do you?" Arkam asked rhetorically. "Well my dear It seems we have a lot of catching up to do…"

[A/N] Ivory Tears, I thank you for letting me know that. *runs around house screaming* You are an awesome person and you deserve lots of cookies! *hands over cookies* Apparently, Devil May Cry will eventually be a movie. Yet another reason to bake a cake! Billy was once a lonely goldfish, but now its happy. X3


	12. Chapter 12:Learning the Past

[A/N] There is nothing I look forward to more than reviews from you amazing people! I mean really, after waking up to my brother complaining about me stealing his posters of Dante and hanging them up in my room; being able to tell him that there are at least eleven other people that support my Dante shrine feels good. I encourage you to indulge in the strawberry sundae I made for you.

Chapter 12: Learning the Past

"You have once again returned to our world. And once again you have befriended the sons of Sparda." Arkam said as he made his way toward you. "You don't belong here, and if you can't find a way back in time, you will just be sent to another place and time where you begin your journey again. But no matter where and when you are, all powerful and knowledgeable people and demons will be searching for you."

Arkam pulled a book off the shelf in front of you. "You see _ you have a special gift that no one has had since the time of Sparda."

"You have the ability to control all the gates to the demon world at once." He paused as if expecting you to say something. "Your ancestor also had the same gift you do. You are quite possibly one of the rarest finds in existence. You see Temi ni gru can grant one the power of Sparda. But you my dear, someone with your power and Sparda's would be even more powerful. It took me many years of searching, but finally I've found you. Porta Custos. "

"Porta what?" You asked.

"Porta Custos, Gate Guardian. It is said that long ago in the days of Sparda he found a small girl that did not belong in this world. This girl had untamable power and for that she was being hunted. Instead of killing the girl and taking her power, he offered her protection. Despite her amazing power, she was still as weak and helpless as a human. She claimed to have been blessed with a vision of the Sparda twins in great danger and rushed to aid them. She was to late however, the mother was slaughtered, and one of the sons missing." "Grieving for the loss of ones she had considered family, she vowed to help Sparda the only way she knew how. She gave her life to seal away half of her soul inside the key to the gate between the human and demon world and the other half of her soul she sealed into the gate itself. By doing this, she was given the power to control that gate and all other gates. Only by reuniting the two halves of her soul, can she regain her lost power; and who even drinks her untainted blood, will also receive such power."

"How does this have anything to do with me? It's impossible to live with only half a soul, so obviously I'm not who ever your looking for." You said backing away. 'This guy is insain.'

He threw his head back and laughed. "You still don't get it? You are the key! You are the one every demon has been searching for! You may be as weak and helpless as a human, but your power gives you the ability to survive things normal humans would die from. It explains how you found Dante so easily. That's where the Sparda twins remember you from. You are the reincarnation of Kirie, the Gate Guardian!"

"You're insane you know that? How can I be a key? I'm a person! And Dante had said he'd never seen me before!" You pointed out. Before he could go any further you cautiously walked around him to the door. "I've heard enough of this. Reincarnations, evil towers, and sealing away half of someone's soul? How can I be her reincarnation, when I don't even know who Sparda is?"

"So Dante didn't tell you?" He mused.

You shook your head. "I've had enough of this!" And with that you turned and ran out of the room. 'What he said isn't true.' You repeated in your mind.

'I can't possibly be a key to the demon world! It's impossible! And what does he mean Dante didn't tell me? What didn't he tell me?' You collapsed out of breath. You felt incredibly dizzy and your head began to pound. You looked around. You had no clue where you were anymore. You didn't want to go through the door at the end of the hall because you were worried you'd be attacked by a large number of demons, but you definitely weren't going back to the lunatic.

You drew your shot gun, took a deep breath and opened the door. There were no demons; instead there was a large circle on the floor that was surrounded by small flames. You looked up. All the other walkways were high above you. You looked back at the circle.

'Here goes nothing.' You stepped inside the circle, careful not to light yourself in the process. Right after stepping onto it, you were launched at least thirteen feet in the air you tried to scream, but no sound came out and felt your stomach lurch.

Not wanting to fall to your death you leaned to the side so you landed on the walkway. You panted. 'That was most likely the scariest feeling I've had since I got here.' You stood up and looked around again. You saw another circle next to you, and you were in no hurry to get on it. Sadly there was no door and a thirteen foot drop below.

'Guess the only way to go is up.' You thought with a sigh. Reluctantly you stepped onto the circle and was instantly launched upward. You leaned over again and to your dismay, landed right on top of another circle that continued your nauseating journey upward. Finally you found a door on one of the landings. You opened it and nearly jumped for joy.

"Dante!" You called running forward. He had a mixture of shock, relief, and an emotion you couldn't quite identify on his face. You stopped in front of him out of breath. "I was looking all over for you! I thought I heard something down the hall and then I turned around and you were gone, then I got lost and ran into the same weird guy that was in your shop; and he was telling me a bunch of crazy stuff about keys and Sparda and stuff, and then I was launched into the air and now I'm here."

Dante didn't respond, but you didn't think much of it.

"We're not the only ones here either. There's a girl here I had met."

"Oh so you saw her, did she shoot at you to?"

"She shot at you? I don't get it, she was nice to me." You said shocked. "I don't even recall her having a gun."

Dante shrugged. "Maybe she's not into guys."

"You would say that. I doubt that's the reason." You said. "So where do we go now?"

"Well there's nothing back that way, so I guess wherever you just came from." Dante said opening the door behind you.

"You're kidding? We have to fly through the air again?" You said walking back into the room you had just left.

You looked up. There were still quite a few floors ahead of you and you felt sick just thinking about it.

You and Dante stepped onto the circle and you tried to brace yourself. You flew through the air and landed safely onto the next walkway. It was no use bracing yourself, each time you felt worse. You rejoiced when you made it to the top and saw the door leading out.

'Hopefully what ever is waiting on the other side is better than what we've had to fight so far.' You thought as you opened the door.

[A/N] I showed some of this story to my teacher and all she could say was. "Who's Brian? He's in all ur [A/N]." Well to tell the truth….I haven't the slightest clue. I wanted to say something to express my joy, and a happy peanut named Brian seemed logical. Oh well, no one ever accused me of making sense… . Anyway, remember to review as it makes Brian a happy peanut.


	13. Chapter 13:Being Human

[A/N] "Ember" (You) shocking past is reveled! *Gasp* Apparently I caught you guys off guard with that. But it really makes you wonder, there has to be a reason Dante didn't say anything; does Dante really remember, or is Arkam just playing with our poor heroin's mind? And if you were wondering, yes Dante was referring to Lady and not to who you had spoken to. Anyway, review because Brian is now a very confused peanut. BTW Oh Daaym, u were right. That is who (You) spoke to.

Chapter 13: Being Human

You stepped through the door and would have kept going had Dante not pulled you back. "Stay here."

"Why?"

"Cause there's something I have to do on my own." Dante said simply.

You watched him walk away and sighed frustrated. 'What does he mean stay here? I just found him, and now he's leaving on purpose?'

"_."

You leaned against the door and closed your eyes.

"_."

You grit your teeth and tried to ignore the whisper.

"_!"

"WHAT?" You snapped as you opened your eyes. You gasped, you were no longer standing outside on the tower, instead you were standing in a hospital room. You looked around and your eyes landed on a sick looking girl.

You walked over to her sleeping form that lay peacefully on a hospital bed.

"I'm sorry Sir, but visiting hours are over."

You jumped and turned to see a boy arguing with a doctor.

"It's been a week, when will she wake up?" He yelled.

His voice sounded distressed and angry.

He turned back to the sleeping girl and brushed her hair out of her face.

'I think I finally know who you are.' You thought. You reached out and put your hand on his shoulder. 'Brother…'

He stiffened slightly and absentmindedly placed his hand where your's was. His hand went through you like you were a ghost.

"Go home." You said softly.

He nodded as if hearing your words and turned to leave.

You looked back at the girl knowingly. 'That must be me.' You looked at the necklace she was wearing. It was a black stone in a gold casing that hung from a delicate silver string.

"That's new." You said to yourself as you reached out and took the necklace. You turned away from the girl and found yourself back on the tower in the chilly night air.

'I can never tell if those are real.' You thought sighing. You jumped hearing the sudden sound of something metal falling at your feet. You looked down and saw the necklace you had taken from one of your flashbacks. You knelt down and picked it up and carefully put it on. It began to glow faintly.

You heard the sound of metal clashing against metal. Ignoring what Dante had previously instructed you and ran forward looking for the source of the sound. You stood in awe as Dante fought with another person. They looked so much alike that the only way you could tell them apart was by their clothes.

"I thought I saw you walk in with someone else, where is she?" The man in blue said in an icy tone as his sword collided with Dante's.

"Why do you want to know? Can't you get your own girl?" Dante replied.

The other man teleported away "You don't know who she is do you? You couldn't have forgotten about our old friend Kirie?"

"She's not Kirie." Dante said.

"Stop lying to yourself. She may not remember, but you do. You of all people should know Kirie when you see her. After all, you two were the closest. I thought you'd have told her by now, but apparently I was wrong. I wonder what she'll think of you when she finds out." The man mused.

Dante dragged hit sword along the ground as he ran at the man. The man lifted his sword preparing for Dante's blow. With amazing speed, Dante thrust his blade forward trying to stab the man. But the man was faster; he blocked Dante's attack and hit Dante in the ribs with the hilt of his sword, the force of the blow sent him flying back into a wall.

Dante pulled out his guns and shot at the man. The man spun his sword in a circle and stopped the bullets. Then he hit them with his sword and sent them flying back at Dante. Dante quickly pulled out his own sword and sliced the bullets in half.

"Answer me this brother. Why do you refuse to gain power? The power of our father Sparda?"

'Wait so these two are brothers? Then that means Sparda is real. I wonder if everything else Arkam told me is real.' You shook your head to clear away those thoughts. They weren't important right now, what was important was helping Dante. But it seemed anytime you tried to move closer to them, you felt more rooted to the ground.

You reached up absentmindedly and grabbed your necklace. It felt warm. You looked at it. The black jewel began to faintly glow.

"Father? I don't have a father. I just don't like you, that's all." Date replied casually.

Dante swung his blade again and the man blocked. The longer their swords were in contact the brighter they seemed to get. The man knocked Dante's blade out of his hands, catching Dante off guard. Be fore he had time to react, the man drove his blade straight through Dante's chest.

Your eyes widened and your body seemed to shut down. You didn't want to believe what you just saw.

"Foolishness Dante. Foolishness." The man said pushing his blade in deeper. "Might to control is everything. And without strength you cannot protect anything. Let alone yourself."

And with that he ripped out his blade in one swift movement. He reached out and snatched Dante's amulet before his body could hit the ground. He pushed his hair up and turned to walk away.

He lifted up Dante's sword and just as Dante went to sit up, the man turned and quickly buried Dante's blade into his chest.

"Do you finally have it?" Arkam said coming out of nowhere.

"Yes. Now the spell Sparda cast will be broken."

Suddenly the Dante's blade flew into the air and Dante stood up and ran at the man. The man lifted his sword again but before he could attack. Dante reached out and grabbed the sword. Dante ignored the pain even while the blade cut deep into his hand.

"I see, a devil inside you has awakened as well." The man said.

Dante moved his hand back so the sword wasn't cutting as much into it, and flipped the man behind him. The man landed with grace and prepared to strike.

"Vergil don't!" You hadn't realized it was you who had said that until everyone looked at you.

"She's right. We should leave. For the moment we have all that we need." Arkam said.

Dante began to glow with a strange white aura as he walked towards the man, Vergil.

Vergil turned and jumped off the building. Arkam gave you and Dante one last look before following Vergil over the edge.

A large burst of energy erupted from Dante and he collapsed on the ground.

"Dante!" You ran forward and fell at his side. "Dante get up!"

You checked for his pulse. It was still there but it was faint and dangerously slow.

"Everything will be fine." You said trying to calm yourself. It didn't work.

Your necklace began to glow brighter. "Dante!" You tried again. He still didn't respond. You felt your tears mix in with rain you hadn't noticed until now. 'There has to be something I can do!'

Not knowing what else to do you pulled off the necklace. It was glowing really bright now. You placed it on his chest and waited, hoping that somehow your idea would work.

Dante's wounds began to heal rapidly and soon only the less serious wounds remained. The necklace stopped glowing and you picked it up and placed it to the side. You placed you head on Dante's chest. His heart beat was slowly getting stronger. All of a sudden you felt completely drained of energy. You fell into a dreamless sleep…

[A/N] I almost cried writing this part. Lol, I'm so weird. Anyway, I wrote this and then my computer cut off and a page and a half was deleted. Stupid computer! *kicks computer* Anyway, please review!

Oh and P.S, you should watch the DMC stupid files on youtube, I may star using their references in the story every now and then, idk. ^_^


	14. Chapter 14: Truth

[A/N] Congratulations, because you have supported me by reviewing, I have made it up to chapter thirteen. It wasn't easy; we fought rapping devils, blue elephants, and smiling peanuts named Brian, but WE MADE IT! And for all your help I am emailing you a new car. Oh, and you get chapter fourteen too! ^_^

Chapter Fourteen: Truth

You didn't know how long you were asleep. That is, if you could call what you were doing sleeping. In truth, you felt like you had been the one fighting instead of Dante. All the fatal wounds you had seen on him, hurt with extreme intensity on the same parts of your own body. You were also aware of everything around you.

You heard the sound of Dante's heart and steady breathing, you felt the endless wind wash over you as well as the sunlight, and your still wet clothes from lying in the rain, but mostly you felt pain and relief. Yet, you couldn't move. Your breath came out shallow and you found even the smallest breath seemed to tire out your body more.

You thought back to the night you watched Dante "die". You hoped he was alright. At this point you'd give anything to open your eyes to see if he had waken up yet. You let you thoughts wander aimlessly, not bothering to dwell to long on any one subject. You thought back to the woman you had met in the hall. You still couldn't believe she had shot at Dante. It didn't make sense in your head; so you assumed he may have been referring to someone else.

At one point, your thoughts had drifted back to Niya.

'I hope she's alright. I hope she never comes anywhere near this place.' You thought. Suddenly, you felt movement underneath you and internally you smiled.

'He's okay.' You thought to yourself relieved.

You tried to move but your attempts were in vain. It seemed whatever you had done to heal Dante had taken its toll on you. 'And to think, the necklace did all the work.'

You felt someone gently brush your hair out of your face.

"Ten years later and you're still saving my life." Dante whispered in a somewhat amused voice.

'I wonder what he means by that.' You thought. Finally, you didn't feel as weak. You opened your eyes and blinked.

"So you are awake." You said. "Are you feeling any better?"

'Genius, he has a sword rammed through his chest and I ask him if he feels better.' You thought to yourself sarcastically.

Dante chuckled as if hearing your thoughts. "I'm not dead if that's what you mean."

He sat up and you tried to give him some space by moving over, but he held you in place. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you closer. You leaned in enjoying the embrace. Neither of you said anything and a few minutes went by.

"Is everything they've been telling me true?" You asked suddenly.

Dante stiffened slightly before relaxing. "Most likely."

"So all that stuff about Sparda and him sealing the gate to the demon world and you being his son; that was all true?" You asked.

"Yeah."

"And what about the fact that he found a little girl that didn't belong to this world, and that she stayed with Sparda was that true too?"

"Yes."

You nodded. "So I'm guessing that Arkam, Vergil, and the lady I met in the hall when we were separated were all telling the truth about me being that very girl Sparda found all those years ago? But if that's true, that means that out of everyone that could've told me who I was, everyone did their job except you; correct?"

He didn't answer, so you continued.

"I'll take that as a yes. Now, just as a recap. "I" sealed half "my" soul into a gate and a key, and then what, I just disappear for years, and then I magically end up here again? Maybe that's not it at all. Maybe this is all a dream or you're all insane and need help. Or perhaps I really did get hit by that truck and ended up in the hospital and this is all one big dream?" You said. You blinked away the tears threatening to spill. "You know what; I don't care what's going on anymore. I can never tell what's real and what not and it's driving me insane!"

You took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Having a break down wouldn't do any good right now. "Could you at least tell me what you think Vergil is planning on doing with your father's power?"

"He's going to open the gate between here and the demon world." Dante replied.

"Perfect." You said pushing away from Dante and standing up. You stumbled forward but steadied yourself and turned to look at Dante. You could see the guilt in his eyes. You could tell everything you had said was eating away at him and you had to restrain yourself from comforting him.

You looked away from him and back out over the mostly destroyed city. "I can't let this happen to the rest of the world." You said gesturing to the demons walking the streets in the ruins below. "If all of what I was told is true, that means that I am Kirie's reincarnation, making me the Gate Guardian. So it's my job to make sure that the gate to the demon world is never opened right?"

You sighed and turned back to Dante who was just now standing up. "What's done is done, getting mad at you won't solve anything." You said. "We need to find Vergil and stop him from opening that gate."

You walked up to Dante and felt a small smile slide onto your face. "You know, you really did scare me when you stopped moving. Don't count on me forgiving you this easy if you ever scare me like that again."

You hugged him. "I'm not completely over you not telling me the truth, but I am glad you're okay."

You pulled away and briefly pressed your lips to his before turning around so he wouldn't see your face heat up. "Now, let's go!"

[A/N] Well now that "Ember" knows the truth, things should get more interesting, ne? Oh and before I forget, I'd like to thank my oldest brother for accidentally inspiring the idea of (You) having your soul split between a door and a key. Hmm, you know, it has to be painful splitting your soul. O.o

P.S My little brother pointed out to me that "Nero's girl" had the name Kirie in Devil may cry 4! Omg, I hope I didn't confuse any of you by unintentionally picking the same name! O_O


	15. Chapter 15: Leviathan

[A/N] Lol, we're up to one of my fav scenes! My oldest brother and I decided to make a parody of this for no discernable reason. But more importantly I still have no clue how I'm going to make a lime (I'm not sure me writing a lemon is a good idea.) However, I will make one, it'll be posted separately; and I'll post it either this week or next week. I'll let you guys know when it's up. ^_^

Chapter 15: Leviathan

You walked over to the side of the building where you had seen Vergil and Arkam jump from. You gulped it was a very long way down. 'How can anyone survive that? Okay calm down, it's probably a trick like when me and Dante walked across the invisible floor.'

Dante came next to you shifting his gaze between you and the ground below. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"It is the fastest way to catch up with them." You reasoned. "Besides, if Arkam survived, so can I right? Let's go before I change my mind."

Dante nodded and you both jumped. You remembered when you jumped on the glowing circle and flew thirteen feet into the air. That didn't seem nearly as bad as jumping off a forty story building. You instantly regret you decision. All of a sudden blood gargoyles began flying upward in a frenzy. Dante pulled out his gun and started shooting at them before they could reach either of you.

A small group of them flew passed you and crowded around Dante. Dante put back one of his guns to pull out his sword and slice them in half while shooting the approaching ones.

He threw his blade forward and it impaled a number of gargoyles. He shot the hilt of it and the sword flew the rest of the way slicing demons as it went. Dante ran forward and caught his sword.

You noticed the majority of the gargoyles were ignoring you. "Dante, I don't think their actually attacking! It looks like they're running from something.

Dante must not have heard you because he jumped off the side of the building and flew through the air. Then out of nowhere a leviathan flew by and ate him.

You were so busy watching him that you didn't notice the gargoyle flying straight at you. It hit you and kept going. You began falling faster and landed on top of the leviathan. You almost slid off of it but managed to stop sliding and hang onto its tail.

Suddenly the leviathan let out a loud roar as if it was in pain. It fell and went through one of the walls of the tower. You climbed up its tail almost falling off a number of times. Finally you found a small space between the leviathan's face and the rest of the broken wall. You climbed through and slid down the leviathan's face.

You turned and looked up at the leviathan's face. It looked like its eye was cut out. You smiled to yourself. 'Looks like it didn't eat Dante after all.'

"Hey!"

You turned around and saw a woman pointing a gun at you.

You took a step back. "Be careful with that!"

"Are you a demon too?" The woman asked you.

You ignored her question. "Did you see a guy go through here? He had a red trench coat and silver hair? Most likely the reason you think I'm a demon?"

She lowered her gun slightly. "Yeah he just left."

"Thank you. Oh and for the record, I'm one hundred percent human…at least I think I am." You rushed pass her determined to catch up with Dante. Judging by the welcome sign written in blood, someone expected your arrival.

You walked through the door and looked around. There was another hallway but you couldn't reach it. You ran through the green door on the other end of the hallway you were in and saw a spider sneaking up on Dante while he fought two other spiders.

You shot at the spider sneaking up on him from above and it fell next to him squirming in pain. He looked back at you and smirked. "Nice timing. How'd you get here so fast?"

You shrugged walking up to him. "I decided to ride the very leviathan that ate you; I also met another girl who told me where you were."

Another spider crawled down the wall and shot web at you. You pushed Dante out of the way and the web hit you. You fell backwards and wound up stuck to the floor.

Dante shot at the spider and it burst into a small puddle of green blood.

You got most of the web off of you and stood up.

The next room was demon free. A blue barrier covered the exit meaning you had to solve another puzzle. You walked to the back of the room and saw odd objects redirecting the light from a statue to different places; you also noticed the wheel on the wall.

Dante tried hitting it, but for once nothing happened.

You ran your hands across a smooth tablet. "Dante, what was I like?"

Dante stopped hitting the wheel. "Where'd that come from all of a sudden?"

"Just curious." You replied shrugging.

He thought for a minute. "Well I guess you weren't much different than you are now. You had a hell of a sense of humor though. Like the time you tried to get revenge on Vergil by replacing the candles on our birthday cake with explosive ones."

You looked at him in disbelief. "I did that?"

He nodded. "It backfired though. Instead of it hitting him it hit me."

"Why would I want to get revenge?"

"He set your hair on fire by accident when we all snuck out to set off fireworks."

"HE WHAT?"

Dante chuckled. "Then there was the time you wanted to hold a wedding cause you happened to see one of Tv. You bribed Vergil to be the priest, and me to where a suit."

You shook you head. "No way, how old were we?"

"I think you were nine and we were ten."

"Who was I suppose to be marrying?" You giggled picturing a nine year old you pretending to be a bride.

Dante didn't answer at first and you figured it out right away.

"It was you wasn't it?" You asked as your face tinted pink.

"That's right." Dante confirmed.

"We were all close weren't we? What happened?" You asked.

Dante sighed. "I don't know. We were attacked when you weren't home. I searched for you, but you had disappeared. Years passed and I thought you were…"

You felt terrible. You didn't remember any of that. Each time you tried to remember anything the only thing you accomplished was giving yourself a huge headache. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I found you, and that's all that matters." He said.

[A/N] I'm happy none of you were confused by the random name I chose. Thanks to all of you who reviewed. *hands out sundaes*


	16. Chapter 16: Nevan

[A/N] ^o^ I would once again like to thank you all for favorite/reviewing. *Hands out pizza* OhDaaaym, thank you for being so understanding! It is a bit awkward to write lemons, but I think I can handle writing limes since they aren't as explicit. So everyone who wants me to write a lime let me know in your review!

Chapter 16: Nevan

Dante hit the objects randomly and the blue barrier faded. [1]

You wandered around the various halls and rooms until you came across a door with colorful symbols on it. You opened it and noticed an object on the table at the far end of the room. You also noticed the huge webs covering the walls and took a step back. 'More spiders?'

You walked inside the room before you could change your mind about going. Cautiously you looked around expecting to see another spider creeping across the ceiling or the floor. Nothing.

You were in front of the table now and you pulled the object off the table and examined it. It looked like a fruit of some sort. You turned and ran for the door hoping to not have to fight any spiders. But your hopes were in vain, you got a total of two feet from the door before a red barrier appeared and blocked your exit. Two huge spiders crawled down the walls and dashed at you.

'Not only do I have to fight more giant spiders, Dante can't get through the barrier to help me!' You thought cursing the stupid idea of entering the room alone.

One of the spiders shot web at you, but it missed. Not waiting for it to try again you shot it three times in the face. It shrieked and bust into a pool of green blood. Two more spiders climbed down the wall. All the spiders seemed pissed you managed to kill one of them.

One lunged at you and knocked you down. Your shotgun slid across the floor and the spider that had jumped on you was trying to rip your head off.

You heard Dante shout something but you were to busy to listen. You closed you eyes and thought back to when Agni had been launched across the room when he tried to attack you. Then you had an idea.

'I hope this works you thought.' You focused solely on the spider on top of you and pictured it dying. You felt your necklace get warmer and warmer.

The spider let out a shriek and jumped back. You sat up gasping for air, then you looked at the spider that had been on you just moments ago. It twisted and shrieked in pain. The other spiders seemed to be stunned. Not hesitating once, you reached for your gun and shot the spider.

The other spiders rushed at you and you quickly got to your feet. You jumped out of the way of one of the spiders' web and it hit another spider. The spider it hit struggled against the web but it couldn't free itself.

Not bothering with the immobile one, you took aim at the last spider and shot it in its forehead. But instead of it bursting into a puddle of blood, a bunch of tiny spiders crawled out.

You backed up and tried shooting the tiny spiders but missed and hit the big immobile spider instead. The big spider died and all the smaller spiders crawled away.

"I did it!" You cheered.

The door opened and Dante walked in. He looked around at what was left of the spider corps and the puddles of green blood and whistled. "Looks like you had quite the party."

"Could've been worse." You said thinking back to when the spider had almost killed you.

Dante nodded and you both left the room. You found a secret cave behind a huge water fall and a winding walkway that lead to a carving in a wall. The carving was of a woman.

"It looks like she was holding something." Dante said.

"Try putting this in. I found it the room with the spiders." You said handing him the fruit you had picked up.

Dante placed the fruit in her hand and the wall opened up into a door.

Dante stepped through and looked back at your unmoving form. "You coming?"

You nodded. "Yeah, I just need to reload first; I think I used all my bullets on the spiders.

"Alright." Dante said. He turned and continued into the room.

You sighed and leaned against the wall. Ever since your necklace began glowing during your fight with the spiders, you had a painful headache.

You closed your eyes and your thoughts drifted back to the man you had met in the hospital. 'Brother…I wonder if he really is my brother. Perhaps I should ask Dante.'

You brought your hand to your necklace. 'It glowed when it healed Dante, and when it hurt the spider. But I didn't have a necklace when I fought Agni and Rudra, so what caused Agni to fly into a wall? Why doesn't anything ever make sense?'

For once you hoped you did have a flashback. You hoped that for a few moments you could find something that helped you solve this massive puzzle. So far you knew Ember wasn't your name, you are the reincarnate of a gate guardian, you knew Dante when he was little, and you had a brother. But there was still so much you didn't know!

You remembered the girl you had met in the hall not far from Arkam. Her words began to echo in your head. "I must go now my dear. This is just in case you run out of time. I may not be able to help much, but it's the least I can do to show my thanks. Please tell Dante that no matter what, I'll always be with him."

'Who was she?' You asked yourself. You took the mysterious gold orb out of your pocket and examined it. Shaking off the feeling of Déjà vu. You slid the orb back into your pocket and rushed into the room. The last thing you wanted was to get lost or attacked again.

You walked into the room and a flock of bats flew at you.

"What the!" You ducked and the bats flew over you and took the form of a girl on the other end of the room. Lightning flowed over the floor. Dante picked you up and jumped just before the lightning reached you. The lightning went away and Dante put you down and shot at the woman.

The woman turned back into a flock of bats and flew to the other side of the room.

The woman came at you and held you in place. She looked at you and started to glow with a faint purple aura. You began feeling very weak and then you heard gunshots. The woman let you go and fell backwards. Dante caught her.

"My you're sweet. So she is the one you chose? You know, you can always have two." She sat up and tried to bite him but Dante shot her in the stomach. "Alright. I'll help you. You father was a handsome devil. But you're no slouch yourself."

She stroked his check and you were tempted to shoot her as well. Then a purple aura surrounded her and she turned into an electric guitar. All ready knowing what he was going to do, you took a step back and smiled to yourself.

Dante began playing the guitar like an expert and purple electricity sparked. Explosions went off he twirled the guitar around and watched it turn into a scythe and back to a guitar again. You cheered as if you were at a real concert.

When he was done you walked up to him clapping. "That was cool. When we get out of here you should teach me how to play."

Dante smirked. "Deal."

[A/N] I hope you guys liked me letting you kill a whole room of spiders by yourself. It shows that you're awesome, and you aren't a totally hopeless human like you were in the beginning! :3 Also, I hope you guys like what happened with Nevan. Meh I don't like the way I wrote it. :P Anywho, plz review!

[1] You actually have to hit them in a specific order, but when I played I just hit them at random and happened to get it right. .


	17. Chapter 17: I Am Beowulf

[A/N] And now I shall take a moment to respond to all you lovely ppl's reviews!

ShatterTheHeavens, I love the horse boss! No clue how I want to write that fight yet tho. OhDaaaym LOL, you're absolutely right! But Nevan doesn't fly that way…at least I hope not! . *mental scar*

Ivory, I hate spiders too; well not all of them; the tiny ones I can take but the bigger ones freak me out. Though the spiders in DMC are a lot bigger than any I've ever seen. :)

, Thankies! I'm working on the lime and it will be posted sooner than expected.^o^

fuku meow meow. Thank you Niyo~ ;)

And now on with the story!

Chapter 17: Beowulf

You had been thinking about Vergil for awhile now. Not that you knew what "awhile" was. You didn't have a watch and there were no clocks around this place. 'Why would he want to open the gate to the demon world?'

You followed Dante into a hallway and froze. 'That's Arkam.' You thought looking at the lifeless corps laying on the ground.

Dante continued into the room and the same lady who had told you were he was before stepped out and pointed a gun at him.

"Did you kill this man?" She asked.

You could hear the pain in her voice and you wondered if she knew this man.

"So what if I did?" Dante replied.

You looked at Dante in disbelief. Even if this woman didn't know Arkam, his death had obviously affected her in someway, and that was enough to make you feel somewhat sorry for her.

She shot at Dante but he dodge her every attack.

"Ooh, I love a fast woman." He commented.

"Shut up!" She snapped as she continued her futile attempt to shoot Dante.

"He was obsessed with becoming the devil. So much he killed his own wife!" She said. "For that he butchered innocent people. He's the most vile kind of creature. And to top it off, that filthy scum is my father."

"Well we have something in common. I have a dysfunctional family too." Dante replied.

"What do you know about family? You're a demon! This is my father…my family! This was all suppose to end by my hand!" She said pointing her gun at Dante's head.

She lowered her gun and turned to look at the man on the floor.

'I kinda figured the guy was a weirdo, but nothing that serious.' You thought looking at Arkam.

"Aren't you going to shoot? Well that's a switch." Dante remarked.

"Just go. I don't care anymore." The woman said.

"Family huh?" Dante said. He looked up at you. "Come on." He turned and started to walk out of the room.

You nodded and walked passed the woman and continued to follow Dante out of the room.

Now you had new thoughts to occupy your mind. 'Dante couldn't have possibly killed Arkam, so who did? It couldn't have bee Vergil could it? But weren't they working together? This is so confusing!'

"Nothing that goes on in this tower makes any sense." You said suddenly. "As soon as you think you're finally starting to understand a little bit something else happens."

You stepped onto a moving platform that slid across tracks. The elevator started to move on its own and instead of being surprised like you usually were, you expected it. Though you'd hate to admit it, you were becoming increasingly used to this place. You were used to demons appearing out of nowhere and trying to kill you. And you didn't think much about the ridiculous puzzles that were in nearly every room or the fact that you were someone's reincarnate.

You shook your head to clear away such thoughts. 'I'm not getting use to it, just coping.' You thought trying to convince yourself.

Another platform pulled up next to the platform you and Dante were standing on and demons began jumping off that platform and onto yours.

As soon as one of them landed in front of you, you shot it in the head.

Dante sliced the others in half. He pulled out his guns and another platform pulled up and more demons jumped on.

After killing platform after platform of demons not to mention the one the appeared out of nowhere nearly cutting you in half several times, the platform stopped infront of a huge silver door.

Dante pushed it open and you both walked in. Dante approached the purple sphere on the table across the room and you felt a little uneasy. Nearly every time either of you took anything out of an seemingly empty room, something bad happened.

You looked up and saw something move. "Dante!"

Dante looked up just as rocks began to fall from the ceiling.

"Sparda!"

Dante reached up and punched the falling rock before it could hit him. A massive demon jumped down and landed in front of him.

"Aww, you poor thing. Didn't your mother teach you how to a door?"

"I know that odor." The monster said ignoring Dante's comment.

"Give me a break. Tell you what, next time I'll try to wear some cologne okay?" Dante remarked.

"It's the stench of betrayal the odor of that accursed Sparda." The demon continued as if he hadn't heard him. "I will annihilate every last blood relation to Sparda!"

He charged forward and went to strike Dante. Dante jumped out of the way and laughed. "A son cleaning up his Dad's mess huh? Where have I heard that story before?" Dante said as he drew his guns.

The demon roared and charged forward.

'Here we go again.'

[A/N] Heya, I may not be able to post for a few days cause I'm going on a short trip. I can't say for sure when I'll be back, but it's most likely less than a week. Anyway, I'd once again love to thank all of the people who fav/review, you guys are the awesomest! (So what if it's not a word!) Soo sorry the last two chapters were boring, plz forgive my writers block! ^_^


	18. Chapter 18: Another Step Forward

[A/N] I'm back! Woot! From now on, no more business trips. Instead I will stay home and eat Dante's ice cream! :3

Chapter 18: Another Step Forward

Beowulf charged forward.

'Here we go again.'

Dante ran at him head on and jumped at the last minute; a strange red circle appeared and he briefly landed on it before jumping again and cutting into the monster's shoulder with his sword.

Beowulf roared in pain and slammed his fists on the ground. A pillar came out of nowhere and he launched it at you.

You rolled out of the way and aimed your gun at its head firing three shorts before it ran forward and slammed its hands down barely missing you. You got up and ran while Dante began shooting at it to get its attention.

Beowulf threw a pillar at Dante who pulled out his sword once again and destroyed the pillar before it could hit him. Beowulf landed a punch on Dante and sent him flying back but Dante landed on his feet.

You took aim at its head again but missed and shot his spine. He turned back to you clearly pissed and two sets of wings ripped out of his back. He charged at you again and went to slam his fist down. All of a sudden he let out a loud pained roar and clutched his left eye. Without hesitation you ran until you were next to Dante. At first you thought Dante had hit Beowulf's eyes but apparently he missed by a few inches.

Beowulf let go of his eye and repeatedly slammed his hands on the floor. One by one pillars dropped and nearly hit you each time. The last pillar didn't miss. It hit you full force and you hit the wall with a thud.

You tried to stand up but you fell and another pillar was sent hurling at you. Dante slashed the pillar in half and it crumbled. Dante dashed up to Beowulf and jumped onto the red circle and then onto his head. He went to stab Beowulf in the eye but he managed to shake him off. Beowulf went to punch Dante and Dante threw his sword. The blade spun through the air, sliced Beowulf's eye and kept going.

Dante was slammed into the floor where Beowulf hit and left a dent.

"The odious one whose heart pumps the blood of Sparda! " Beowulf said jumping back and holding his eye. "Though my sight is gone, I remember you scent! I shall hunt you down through eternity if I must. Until I rid this Earth of your foul smell!"

Beowulf's wings slid out once again and he left through the hole in the ceiling.

Dante pulled himself out of the floor and brushed himself off. "Why do I have to take the heat for my father?" He said. "Come on man cut me some slack."

You walked up to him and looked up at the hole Beowulf went through. Your necklace began to glow again and Dante looked at you curiously.

"Has it always done that?" He asked looking at your necklace.

"Huh? Oh yeah. It does that sometimes." You said looking at it.

"Do you know why?" Dante asked.

You shook your head. "No it happens randomly. Now that I think of it, it looks a lot like yours doesn't it?"

Dante reached for it and it glowed brighter then all of a sudden it stopped glowing and the black crystal turned to a dark smoky gray.

"It's never done that before." you said surprised.

Dante let his hand drop to his side.

'Hm, that's not the first time it's acted strange around him.' You mused. "It only acts weird when you're around."

Dante smirked. "Figures. You really don't remember anything." He said so low you almost missed it. Before you could ask what he meant he tilted your head up and kissed you.

Once again your face went a deep shade of red and you could feel Dante's smirk.

Your necklace glowed brighter and he deepened the kiss. He wrapped one arm around your waist and pulled you flush against him. He ran his tong along your bottom lip and you gasped in surprised.

He chuckled and pulled away looking smug. "I'd love to continue this but it seems we've attracted an audience."

You looked over at the demons who had just spawned. Even though you found yourself once again surrounded by demons you couldn't suppress your blush. And for once you couldn't careless that you had to fight. For the first time since you woke up in this strange world, you could honestly say you were happy.

The demons circled you and Dante reluctantly let you go to draw his guns. You smiled to yourself.

"Let's Rock."

[A/N] Sorry for the shortness I wrote this on the way back from my super boring trip. Okay time to leave a revie- *sees you and Dante in affectionate embrace and turns bright red* Er, 'nother time then? Okay bye! O.o


	19. Chapter 19: Devil Trigger

[A/N] OMG There is nothing worst than a week long test! Well, except for being trapped in a room with Harry potter and Jacob Black look-a-likes (who apparently loves to annoy me) for almost 5 HOURS! Enough of my whining. Here's the next chapter, you deserve it! ^_^

Chapter 19: Devil Trigger

The last demon turned to ash and you and Dante walked up to the odd purple sphere. He picked it up and you watched curiously.

The orb began to fizz and Dante fell to his knees panting. You knelt next to him worried. "Dante are you okay?"

"This is amazing! Even the devil boy is no match for it!" Jester cackled as he dropped out of nowhere.

Dante grabbed Jester and put a gun to his head.

"You're not going to shoot me are you? If you do, I'll die you know." Jester said somewhat nervous.

"If that's what it takes to shut you up. It bugs the hell out of me when someone talks more than I do." Dante replied.

"Don't act so rashly my boy. I have a doozy of a story for you, but if you snuff out my voice like that. I won't be able to tell it now will I?"

You looked between the two of them. You didn't like Jester one bit, but if he had something that could help you and Dante you would tolerate him. Dante didn't look too convinced so you decided to speak up.

"If you have something to say, I suggest you hurry up."

"You heard her Devil boy; it's hard to talk with a gun to my head." Jester said.

Dante threw him and Jester stood up and chuckled. "I thought I was a goner for sure. Boy does she have you whipped."

Dante raised his gun again ready to shoot but you stopped him.

"Get on with it!" You snapped looking back at Jester.

Dante looked like he was in pain and Jester was not taking it seriously which ticked you off. Not to mention you had a feeling things were about to get worse.

"You saw it too didn't you? That huge tower jutting out of the ground? That huge shaft that causes women to shudder! It's actually a tunnel linking the demonic domain to the human world." Jester explained. "And of course your brother Vergil is the one who controls it with your mommy's amulet!"

"So the amulet IS the key?" You asked. You knew there must've been a reason Vergil wanted Dante's half of the amulet, but you never knew exactly why he wanted it.

"And he's headed to the control room in the basement! If you don't hop down there quick like a bunny, he'll open the gate to Hell! Isn't that a scary thought?"

"And you're telling us this because?" Dante questioned.

"Oops, I forgot to mention one teeny wittle item." Jester continued. "That gizmo there is actually the KEY to move forward. But the tricky thing is, it sucks the souls of those who hold it. So I think you'd better hurry!"

Jester cackled and ran around the room. Dante tried to stand and pointed his gun at Jester once again.

"But in return for your soul, it'll give you power!" Jester added. "Just let you young spirit drive you and go for it!"

You turned your attention back to Dante. 'You've got to be kidding me.'

You got to you feet and reached for Dante but he pushed your hand away and took a few steps back. Before your mind could register what was happening, a huge burst of energy resembling the one that had happened when Dante fought Vergil, pushed you a few feet back.

You landed on your butt, stunned by the sight before you.

'He's…'

Dante stood completely still as if waiting for your reaction.

In all honesty, you weren't sure how to react. You knew he wasn't exactly human but you never expected to see his demonic half. A variety of emotions ran through your eyes. Dante couldn't quite tell them apart.

You took a deep breath and calmed yourself.

'You have to think fast, both of you are running out of time.' A small voice in the back of your head whispered.

'Everything is happening so fast. I'm not sure I can handle all of this at one time.' You thought.

'If you don't hurry he'll die; do you want that?'

You shook your head and looked at Dante. "Let's Go." You were surprised your voice didn't shake.

Dante nodded and in a matter of seconds he was in front of you. You gasped caught of guard and automatically took a step back. He hesitantly picked you up bridal style and dashed out of the room.

You replayed the whole situation in your head. It was hard to believe any of it was real. You looked up at Dante.

'Why? Why am I doing all of this if I don't even know if I'm dreaming? Why continue if I might be in a coma and none of this matters?' You asked yourself.

Sure enough the voice from before responded to your question. 'Perhaps because like you did so many years ago, you still love him...'

[A/N] Woooah over twenty people added this story to their favorites. I feel so special! ^/^ however, out of all the new favorites so far I only have one new reviewer! *gasp* Ah well, I forgive you guys. I'd like to thank Asile3762, as well as my other lovely reviewers for encouraging me to continue! You make the drunk monkey happy! .

P.S Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I kinda rushed to upload nex chapter.


	20. Chapter 20: Switch Back

[A/N] YAY, I'm back to my unusually quick updates! OhDaaaym, It figures you of all ppl would guess that would happen. Lol. *gasp* I wrote a lot this time! 2386 words! ^_^

Chapter 20: Switch Back

Dante ran into another room and there was even more demons than before. You instantly recognized the scream that echoed through the hall. A demon laughed as black smoke surrounded it. It teleported next to Dante and went to stab him. Dante jumped back and put you down to pick up his sword. He charged at the demon and they started fighting. More demons appeared behind you.

You turned and shot the demons closest to you then aimed at the ones trying to sneak up on Dante. As you were shooting the demons approaching him another demon snuck up behind you. It raised it scythe ready to slice your oblivious form in half.

Dante threw his sword in your direction. You froze as the sword zoomed at you. Before you could even think of moving out of the way, the sword whizzed past your head and went straight through the demon's chest. You spun around and gasped stumbling back.

The demon turned to ash and you looked over your shoulder at Dante. Your necklace suddenly felt ice cold against your warm skin. Dante doubled over holding his head.

"Dante?" You walked toward him and your necklace got colder. The black swirls appeared on the smoky grey jewel. Something was wrong. You halted once you were a few feet away from Dante. He stood straight and looked at you.

"Dante?" You tried again. He dashed toward you and before you knew it you were sent flying across the room. You hit the floor and slid a good three feet before you stopped.

You gasped for breath and sat up. Dante picked up his sword and started walking towards you.

The black swirls on you necklace got thicker and you rose to your feet. "Dante what's wrong with you?"

He didn't respond as he kept his steady pace. You backed away from him. "Dante snap out of it!"

He dashed forward and you moved, barely missing his blade as it stabbed into the wall centimeters from your head. Unlike the slow lower level demons, he wasn't momentarily stunned at his miss. Without giving you a chance to react he grabbed your neck and pinned you against the wall.

Your vision blurred and you struggled against his iron grip.

Your necklace shined but instead of its warm golden glow, it was intense silver light.

Dante let go and you fell to the floor in an undignified heap. You stood up holding the wall for support.

Dante looked like he was fighting himself. He backed away giving you just enough time to open the door and run through. Demons were all over the room.

You ran as fast as you could to the door at the far end of the room. Seconds later the door you had just came through slammed open and Dante walked out. His looked around until his gaze finally landed on you.

You turned ready to make another run for the door but six demons blocked your path.

Seven demons attacked Dante but he made short work of all of them careful to keep you in sight.

You were becoming increasingly terrified. The demons blocking your path began to attack you as well. You shot one in the head and ran around three others. One of them went to cut your head off but you shot it in the hand and it dropped it's scythe. You grabbed it and spun so it went flying behind you. It took two steps forward and then a blade was rammed through its chest. The demon reduced to sand.

Now it was just you and him again.

'There's no way I can out run him.' You thought frantically. You thought about how you could get out of this but nothing came to mind. This was it, you were going to die; and ironically enough Dante was going to be the one to kill you. That is, if you could call the powerful demon before you Dante.

"Dante if you can hear me you need to stop. You need to control your demon." You tried.

He didn't give any sign that he heard you and you were loosing hope.

For every step he took forward you took two back. After a minute you once again had your back to the wall. He reached for you and you flinched back. You started feeling lightheaded and swore you were going to faint and minute.

His hand breezed across you necklace and stopped. You were unaware of anything that may have happened after that because everything looked distorted. It was like you were fading in and out of existence. You shut your eyes in attempt to stop the feeling of dizziness.

"Kirie?"

You opened you eyes. Dante was gone. You weren't sure whether you should feel relieved or not. Granted he had just tried to kill you, but you would most likely die anyway on your own. At this thought you let yourself slid to the floor and you pulled your knees to your chest.

"Kirie? What are you doing here?"

You looked around for the voice but you didn't see anyone. "Who's there?"

A small childish chuckle echoed throughout the room.

'Not this again…'

"I'm sick and tired of these stupid games! Just stop!" You yelled squeezing your eyes shut.

The chuckling stopped. "Games? I thought you liked games?"

The voice sounded closer now, you could tell it belonged to a child most likely a male.

You opened you eyes and saw Dante kneeling in front of you. He wasn't in his demon form any more. Words couldn't express how glad you were to see him back to normal; but you couldn't shake the nagging feeling that there was a crucial difference between him and the Dante you knew.

"You're different." You said bluntly.

He tilted his head confused about you statement. You found that habit adorable.

"I'm different? You're the one who looks weird!" He replied with a small chuckled. He looked over his shoulder. "Right Vergil?"

You followed his gaze to see Vergil walking towards you. His hair wasn't up like it usually was. "Whatever, mom wants both of you."

He paused and looked at you. "She does look odd."

"Vergil! What are you doing here?" You questioned standing up.

Dante stood up and that's when it hit you. They weren't the same at all, they looked like they were around ten.

"Don't ask pointless and ridiculous questions." Vergil replied shortly. He definitely had future Vergil's attitude.

Dante took your right hand and smiled up at you. You couldn't help but smile back. Vergil took your other hand and then they both disappeared. You turned around looking for them and saw a nice clean hallway.

"Dante, Vergil, Kirie, dinner time!" A woman's voice called.

You looked over your shoulder. You were sure the voice came from the bottom of the stairs behind you but you didn't want to go down there just yet. Instead of going downstairs you went into the room to your left. This room was relatively neat and you had a feeling it was a boy's room. Your theory was confirmed at the sight of a boy sitting on the bed to the far left side of the room reading a book.

He word a pair of black jeans and a shirt. You were sure he was oblivious to you like all the other people you had seen whenever this happened; that is until he spoke to you.

"How long do you plan on standing there?" He asked in a half bored half annoyed tone.

"O-oh sorry." You mumbled. 'He spoke to me?'

"Can I ask what you're reading?"

"You could…doesn't mean I'll answer you." He replied with a small smirk.

"Alright." You sighed. You stood in the doorway looking at the floor. Every now and then you would chance a glace at the boy on the bed.

"Vergil mom said come down stairs cause dinners ready!" A boy said loudly.

You jumped because the voice was right behind you. You fell forward and landed on the carpet. Thankfully you didn't land on your face, but it was still embarrassing. The boy on the bed, who you now knew was Vergil still didn't tear his eyes away from his book.

"Woops. Sorry."

You rolled over onto you back and looked up at a miniature Dante smiling sheepishly.

He helped you to your feet. "No problem." You said blushing. You wanted to laugh and squeeze the life out of him! Seeing Dante as a kid was both weird and amusing.

"I'm not hungry." Vergil replied simply to Dante's previous statement.

"You sure? It's pizza." Dante said temptingly.

Vergil suddenly looked unsure about his decision. While he thought about it, you turned back to Dante and couldn't help the small laugh that escaped you. He looked at you curiously.

"What's so funny?"

You shook your head. "Nothing, I was just umm, thinking of stuff."

"Okay." Dante said he looked back at Vergil who still didn't make up his mind.

"More for me then." Dante shrugged. He draped his arm over you shoulder and steered you down the hall.

"Guess what?" He said suddenly.

You looked at him but he kept his gaze straight ahead. "I got you something. I know it's really late since your birthday was last week but…" He trailed off.

"That's okay." You said with a small smile.

He smirked and stopped once you reached the stairs. He reached into the pocket of his black jeans and pulled out a beautiful necklace. It looked exactly like the one you had before except the stone was pure white.

He brushed back you hair which came just past your shoulder and snapped the clasp of the necklace.

It was then that you noticed you weren't wearing the same outfit. You wore a soft blue short sleeved shirt and matching pants. The necklace you had before was gone as well. 'This is so weird.'

As soon as the necklace was on, the jewel began to change colors. It went through a variety of colors before finally landing on a beautiful strawberry red.

Dante's smirk widened. "I knew it." He whispered to himself.

You asked what he meant but all you got in reply was a devious smirk.

"You know why I picked that for your present?" Dante asked.

You shook you head.

"Because now I'll always know what your feeling. This will make you less weird." Dante grinned.

"Less weird?"

He nodded. "Girls are naturally weird. I hardly understand them. They're almost as weird as-"

"Vergil." You both said at the same time. 'Leave it to a ten year old Dante to have that kind of logic.'

You laughed. "You know, you really haven't changed much have you? For the record, I'm not weird!"

He laughed to. "Yes you are, but that's okay I still love you."

You both stopped laughing as you each realized what he just said.

You saw bright pink dust his cheeks. You felt your own face flush and looked away in embarrassment. He gently turned your head so you were once again facing him. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to your in a more innocent kiss. He pulled away and both of you were blushing twice as much.

"I think I lost my appetite." A sarcastic voice said.

You both looked to your left. Vergil was looking at both of you somewhat disturbed by what he had just witnessed.

Both the brothers stared at each other as if having a mental conversation. You looked between them feeling an awkward silence start to loom.

Then Dante smirked and Vergil rolled his eyes.

"You three never take this long, especially when we have pizza." A soft voice said.

You didn't turn to look at her like Vergil and Dante did. Thoughts started racing through you're head. 'It can't be her!'

"Sorry mom, I was giving Kirie her late birthday present." Dante said glancing at you.

"I see, so you finally decided?" The woman said.

You turned to look at the woman. She had long graceful blond hair and a naturally loving smile.

"I saw you in the tower." You said barely above a whisper.

"Tower?" Dante and Vergil looked at you confused.

The woman smiled knowingly. "The pizza is down stairs; help yourselves while me and Kirie have a little talk okay boys?"

They nodded and went down stairs. Dante paused half way down and looked back at you with his trade mark smirk before continuing down the stairs.

She knelt down in front of you so you were eye level. "I'm sure this all seems so confusing to you, but you can't give up. You have to be brave now."

Normally you would snap at anyone who talked to you like you were a child; but you could never bring yourself to say anything hurtful to the woman before you. You hugged her and started crying. Everything that had happened over the last few days had finally hit you with full force.

She hugged you back. "Kirie, you're not alone, remember that. Remember I will always be with you. All of you."

You opened your eyes and blinked. You were back inside the awful tower but someone was still holding you. You distinctly recognized Dante's scent and you knew he was finally back to normal. You weren't sure how long you stayed like that. You replayed the images in your head over and over again. "Dante…" You said softly.

He loosened his grip and looked at you. "I remember that. It was a week days before you disappeared. Before mom…"

"So you saw it to." You said.

[A/N] T_T

Brian: Er, why are you crying?

Me: Because it's sad, duh! What do you know; you're a talking peanut! T_T

Brian: "-_-… okaaay, anyway plz review.


	21. Chapter 21: Memories

[A/N] ShatterTheHeavens xD. Asile3762 Lawl, he's coming up soon actually, you get to spend two chapters with him (maybe more), doesn't seem like much but this is primarily You/Dante soo...Meh, I'm making a You/Vergil and will post it soon anyway! I really luv getting reviews from you guys! And now without further ado, chapter 21~

Chapter 21: Memories

"So you saw it to." You said.

Dante nodded. "I'm sorry for-"

"Don't…let's just keep moving. You're okay now right?"

He nodded again and stood up pulling you up with him.

"There has to be a reason I'm seeing this. At least I know you saw it to that time; that means I'm not crazy." You leaned your head on his chest. You couldn't help the uneasy feeling you had due to his close proximity. Normally you wouldn't mind in the slightest, but then again he did just loose control of his demon and almost killed you.

You shook your head to clear away those thoughts.

"You mean you're not delusional." Dante corrected. "Willingly running around a demonic tower isn't your typical activity."

You felt a small smile twitch at the corner of your lips but forced you expression to remain blank. "Don't tell me YOU of all people are insinuating that I am mentally unstable."

"You said it not me."

You didn't have to look at him to tell he was smirking now. "You started it! Besides, you're just as crazy for agreeing to take me here!" you protested.

"I guess you're right. Man, do I suck at planning first dates."

"I forgive you." You laughed and turned around to open the door. There was a long stone bridge and at a first glance you could tell that if you somehow happened to fall off despite the metal railing, it would be a very long way down.

Devils began walking down the hall as soon as you stepped through.

Dante drew his sword and the torches on the railings lit with a strange blue fire.

Noises echoed throughout the hall. If you didn't know any better you'd think it was a horse. As if on cue, a horse charged out of the darkness knocking demons off into the darkness below as it went. The horse was unusually big and had blue fire for a mane and tail, as well as small flames on his hooves. You glanced behind it and saw the black carriage it was pulling.

"Talk about Horse Power." Dante commented.

You smiled despite part of you wanting to about face and walk in the other direction.

The horse came to a halt and Dante stepped forward. "Playing chicken with a horse huh? Fair enough…"

The horse stamped its feet anxiously as if accepting Dante's challenge.

"You should stand back."

You didn't need to be told twice! You backed up and Dante and the horse charged forward. Dante jumped at the last minute and stabbed the horse in the shoulder. It stood up on its back legs and shook Dante off before charging at you. You let out a small yelp and dove out of the way and the horse kept going. You got to your feet and stared into the darkness expecting the horse to come out the same way, just as the centipede demon did when it went through its tunnels.

More horse sounds echoed and the horse ran out of the darkness behind you. This caught you and Dante off guard. Dante started fighting the horse and you were about to join in until you saw the cracks on the floor beneath him and the horse get bigger.

"Dante the horse it to heavy the floor is going to collapse!" You yelled running forward. Dante tried to back up but the floor caved and chunks of it fell into the abyss along with you, Dante, and the demonic horse.

You were falling for a good minute before you hit what you assumed to be the floor. It looked like you were in the ruins of the coliseum.

"You know I'm seriously tired of this tower and its surprises." You groaned out. You thought about moving, but at the moment it hurt to even breathe. You were surprised your body could handle all the strain it was put through since you entered this place.

You heard Dante chuckle. "First chicken, now Gladiator. This just keeps getting better and better. To bad there's nobody here to enjoy the show!"

You felt the floor shake underneath you and the horse began to gallop. You sat up and came to an unfortunate realization. You weren't on the floor you were on the carriage! The horse made a sharp turn nearly making you slid off. You gripped the side of the carriage to avoid being thrown off.

You leaned over the side to try and catch a glimpse of who might be in the carriage but arrows began rapidly firing out of both sides. The horse continued to try and run over Dante despite what ever amount of pain each bullet he shot caused it.

Dante sped up and dodged every arrow. You had one hand grip a part of the carriage and carefully gripped your shotgun which you had managed to strap to your waist previously. you tried to aim at the horse's head but it made another sharp right turn and this time you were sent flying off the top of the carriage. You rolled almost three feet unable to stop due to your momentum.

The horse turned and doubled back to throw off Dante's aim. It was headed straight at you at first, but it swerved out of the way before it could hit you. You sighed in relieved until the carriage began shooting arrows at you on its way to run over Dante.

You sat up and your eyes widened. Dante threw his sword and it flew passed you blocking the arrows as it went. It slid across the ground and you ran to get it. The horse saw you and decided to try to run you over next. You sprinted to get to it and slid out of the way of the horse.

The sword was much heavier than you expected. You lost your balance and nearly fell over! Dante ran passed you grabbing his sword along the way.

The horse charged at Dante but he expected it. He charged at it the same way he had on the bridge but this time he cut its legs. The horse knelt panting for breath, now it had no choice but to give up. Just like every other huge and exceptionally strong demon, its body disappeared leaving behind nothing but its "soul".

You stood up, brushing yourself off as you waited curiously for what kind of weapon he would receive next.

The soul levitated over to Dante as usual but instead of turning into a weapon, it went straight into his chest. Dante now had a faint blue aura coming off him in the shape of flames.

"What happened?" You asked walking up to him.

"I'm not sure." He responded simply.

"Well, do you feel any different?"

He nodded. "Yeah. If I didn't before I definitely feel hungry now."

You shook your head with a small smile. "Tell you what, whenever we get out of here, pizza's on me."

"I'll hold you to that." He smirked.

You both made your way to the only exit oblivious to the part of the ceiling that was about to cave in on you. A few chunks of the ceiling fell and neither of you had time to get out of the way.

You gasped and shut your eyes automatically.

"Huh."

You opened your eyes and saw a chunk of the ceiling just a few inches away from crushing you.

"It stopped." You deadpanned.

"Go figure." Dante said nonchalantly as he reached up and pushed a piece of debris up. It floated up and you both continued walking. As soon as you both left the room the rest of the debris fell behind you.

[A/N] Me: I had a hard time uploading this because my adorable and annoying kitten kept walking across the keyboard. Lawl.

Vergil: Well according to Disney all dogs go to heaven which means your kitteh is damned anyway. :P

Me: O_O A-a-anyway. Please review for the sake of my kitten!


	22. AN ALMOST VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

AN ALMOST VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

Me: *peeks from behind corner* H-hi guys, I hope you can all understand why I haven't been able to update as of yet. *laughs nervously*

Beawulf: It seems the number of ppl ready to kill you for your lack of updates has reached….OVER NINE-THOUSAND!

Me: O.o WAIT! I needed to replace my laptop and help fix the car. (Not to mention deal with school.) I've had quite a lot to do lately so…

Arkam: May Sparda have mercy on your pitiful soul. .

Me: Um, thank you? Anyway I'll be updating everything next week, promise!

Jester: What if we're still not satisfied?

Me: Well if it helps I can handcuff one lucky reviewer to Dante? I'm not sure I know how to make a gay clown happy tho.

Jester: I'M NOT GAY, I'M JUST BRITISH!

Me:….O.O Thank you all who have read this! ^_^

…

P.S. For the record I like British ppl, don't take that the wrong way if ur British! XD


	23. Chapter 22: Broken Spells

[A/N] Ivory Tears *gasp* I'd never abandon this story! I kinda figured you guys would assume that, hence my almost important messaging! ^_^ I would like to thank you all for your understanding and for taking care of Dante for me. I knew I could count on you!

Gosh I went through a lot of crap to post this chapter! I had to wait for my new laptop to get here and then transfer my files while working on my science project! Life sucks. -_-

Chapter 22: Broken Spells

For the last thirty minutes or so you had a strange feeling that seemed almost intimidating. You figured it was just your imagination since Dante didn't seem to notice.

You walked down a short hallway that led to a room with a giant silver door. The door was ajar and there was a strange glow about it.

"Why isn't this working? Is there something missing? Must more blood be shed?"

You knew that voice anywhere. Vergil clearly pissed about something and you briefly wondered what it could be.

"You seem to be in a bad mood." Dante said, drawing Vergil's attention.

"Dante. And I see you brought Kirie with you…" Vergil said watching his brother carefully.

Dante walked further into the room but you stayed put incase they had another battle. "So my mother's amulet is the key that unlocks the door to the demon world. Good plan pop."

"Quite the opposite actually," Vergil started. "Originally it was the key to the demon world but was given to humans as a gift."

"It doesn't matter to me one way or the other. More importantly, I've come all this way."

Dante drew his sword and pointed it at Vergil. "I'm sure you've got time for one more game, right?"

Vergil placed his hand on his own sword ready to draw it at a moments notice. "Why not? After all we share the same blood. I'll just use more of yours to undo Daddy's little spell."

"So you want a piece of me literally! Alright bro, come and get it, if you can."

The strange feeling you had earlier was steadily increasing.

The battle was just as fierce as last time, if not more so. Vergil blocked Dante's attacks and tried to cut Dante in half; but time slowed down and Dante managed to avoid the attacked and hit Vergil in the chest. The force of the blow knocked Vergil back and he teleported behind Dante.

Dante turned and tried to block Vergil's next attack but he managed to slash him across his stomach. Dante ignored the pain and kept fighting.

It upset you to watch them fight but there was no other way to stop Vergil. At first you thought their battle was giving you the bad feeling but then your necklace started to shine again, almost like a warning.

'You have to stop them.' A small voice said. You hesitantly stepped forward but neither of the brothers took notice. 'You have to stop them now!'

"STOP!" You yelled the feeling was steadily getting stronger. Both of their swords clashed and they hesitated for a brief moment each glancing at you. Dante lifted his sword causing Vergil to temporarily loose balance. Dante swung again but missed. You saw "Lady" as you and Dante came to call her, come up behind them.

"Sorry, but this is no place for a little girl. So beat it." Dante said sounding somewhat out of breath.

"Shut up!" Lady said shooting a missal at him. [1] Dante jumped back dodging it, and Vergil ran after him. Their swords continued to clash. Lady aimed her gun at Vergil but he managed to knock her off balance before she could get a shot off.

Vergil blocked Dante's attack and tried to finish off Lady but she used her gun to block his attack.

"You forced him into this!" Lady said accusingly, glaring at Vergil.

"Is that what you think? Foolish girl." Vergil saw Dante coming at him from bhind and turned to block his attack.

'They're not listening to me.' You were at a loss. Your necklace changed to a lighter grey and the feeling was even worse.

Vergil and Dante looked tired out, but continued to fight nonetheless. Lady hesitated in her attack.

You tried to get their attention one more time but you lost your train of thought when Jester walked in clapping. 'Does this guy have bad timing or what?'

"Bravo, bravo! I never dreamed that everything would go so smoothly."

"What are you talking about now?" You questioned.

Jester looked at you with his usual grin. "And you my dear, the fact that devil boy brought you is just a bonus! Well done everyone, well done."

"You." Dante forced himself to his feet.

Lady pointed her gun at him but Jester was in front of her within seconds. "Don't be a bad girl, Mary." He grabbed her gun and flipped her into the air. She landed on the ground with a thud. "Or you can expect a spanking from daddy later! Jester's gonna spank your butt. Spank you on the butt."

"Hm, well I guess you're not gay, but you sure as hell creep me out." You drew your shot gun and aimed it at him. You got two shots off before he teleported behind you and slam you into the floor.

He kneeled next to you and laughed. "So much power and yet you're reduced to using this?" He picked up your shotgun. "A mere child's play thing, compared to what you're really capable! But don't worry little Kirie, you can rest assured I'll put that power to good use once I rip your soul out!" He dropped the gun.

"Insane buffoon! I don't know where you came from, but you don't belong here. Now leave!" Vergil charged forward with his sword.

As soon as Vergil swung, Jester grabbed his sword and stopped it just inches from his face. Vergil was taken aback, and Jester looked even more amused. "Zowie! That was close! But you've taken quite a trouncing today haven't you Vergil? You could've chopped me into confetti by now if you were in tip-top shape."

"Damn you." Vergil growled.

"You have lost..." Jester shoved Vergil and he slid across the floor, almost falling off the round platform.

You used your hands to push yourself up off the floor. You gaped as you watched Jester transform into Arkam within seconds.

'But…he died…?'

"You lost because you underestimated humans." Arkam continued.

"What's going on?" Lady asked sounding just as confused as you were.

"Good girl, pure and innocent." Arkam said looking at Lady. "Just like your mother…"

"You bastard!" Lady said drawing her gun. Yet again Arkam transformed into Jester and was behind her before she could blink.

Her grabbed her hair and yanked her head back. "It's time for your spanking my dear." He slammed her into the floor and held her there. "You want to know why the spell didn't break, hmm, Vergil? You have two amulets and Sparda's blood. You had everything you needed to release the evil-"

"I told you before; I don't like anybody who has a bigger mouth than mine." Dante said walking toward him.

Jester clapped his hands over his mouth. Dante started shooting at him and Jester teleported around the room like he had done when you first met him.

"You are wounded and weak. Even I can do-" Jester jumped off the wall he had been standing on and stomp kicked Dante into the ground. "-this to you!" He laughed standing on Dante's chest.

"Dante!" You tried to get up but Jester teleported next to you and kicked you in the side. You slid across the floor. It hurt just to breathe at this point, let alone move.

"Wait your turn little Kirie, I'll be with you shortly." Jester said. He turned and changed into Arkam. "Two amulets…a set of Sparda's blood. Now I need one more key. He sacrificed two things to suppress the tremendous force of this tower: His own Devil's blood, and a mortal priestess." Arkam picked up Lady's gun and slowly walked over to her. He embedded the bladed part of the gun into her leg. "I needed you, in whose body flows the same blood as the sacrificed woman. His spell cannot be undone without your blood!"

'I have to…get up…' You tried to get up but it was easier said than done

Arkam turned back into Jester as ripped the blade out of her leg. "It was quite a ride you know. If any of you died before getting here, our little plan would have gone to waste! Therefore my plan was to make you battle each other to weaken you. But at the same time, I had to guide you here and make sure you were kept alive."

'Come on!' You screamed inside your head. The glow around your necklace was slowly changing from silver to a warmer golden glow.

You were slowly pulling yourself off the floor and noticed the others doing the same.

"I even went so far as to dress like a complete idiot! But now everything is in place, and I get the pleasure of ripping out Kirie's soul and gaining the ability to control the door to the demon world at will! But one thing at a time." Jester said as if he didn't notice any of us. "It's time for bed Mary. You can visit your dear mother." He threw his head back and laughed manically.

You felt a small surge of power and reached for your shotgun. You moved extremely quick for someone who had got the crap kicked out of them, among other things. You put your shotgun up to his head.

"Try me." Lady said. She too was up and had her gun aimed at him. Vergil and Dante both had their swords at his neck.

"That's not bad for a clown; just another reason to hate you." You said ready to pull the trigger at a moments notice.

[A/N] Me: Why God why? My laptop is fried and most of my data is lost! Noooo! R.I.P Rebellion, you were the best laptop ever! T_T

Dante: *violently shakes me* SNAP OUT OF IT!

Vergil: No, you're doing it wrong. *spins me around then slaps me continuously* GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF WOMAN!

Me: _ uhhh….sorry for the wait and cliffy. I update on weekends now…review….bleh


	24. Chapter 23: Silence before the Storm

[A/N] ShatterTheHeavens, It's good to be back! I actually had a hard time choosing what to do with the ending of the story. I know in the original ending, Vergil falls into the pit of death and ends up in hell, (which leads to DMC 1) but I'm not sure if I want to keep that the same….

Leonidas: But someone must go into the pit 'o death! It's a tradition!

Me: -_- Leonidas, kicking ppl into the pit isn't a healthy habit. Anyway, Asile3762 Wow, that sucks. I hate it when I hav to transfer everything from one pc to another. Convince someone to buy you Chinese food, that always makes me feel better ^_^. Ivory Tears It's understandable; I hate it when ppl desert their stories after posting it. Therefore, I will not disappoint any of you awesome ppl. (Besides, I'd never leave Dante! XD)

Thanks for your reviews, most of them make me lmao and they all convince me to update. ^_^

Chapter 23: Silence before the Storm

"Good plan; just another reason to hate you." You said ready to pull the trigger at a moments notice.

"It's time for the clown to bow out, Arkam." Vergil said.

"Face it, the shows over." Dante continued.

"Impressive." Arkam said emotionlessly. "I expected nothing less from the devil's descendants. But aren't you forgetting something, Vergil? The spell is broken. What do you think will happen next?"

The center circle filled with blood began to rise.

"Let's welcome chaos." Arkam said with a sinister smile.

The blood on the floor began to light up, and the ground shook beneath you. The platform you were standing on was turning and rising rapidly! You pulled the trigger and Vergil, Lady, and Dante went to slice his head off, but he ducked and all of your attacks missed. He dropped to the floor and did one long sweep causing all of you to fall. Before Dante and Vergil could hit the floor he kicked them into Lady and all three of them fell off the still raising platform. Now it was just you, and the monster before you.

You tried to stand up but he kicked you in the stomach causing you to nearly fall off the platform as well. He quickly reached out and grabbed you by the neck so you didn't fall off.

"Now little Kirie, it's time to play your part." Arkam said.

You struggled in his grip but it only tightened. You were light headed, and black spots cloud started to your vision. He loosened his hand just enough so you didn't pass out.

"I never thought I'd be fortunate enough to meet he great Gate guardian herself. All the legends said you were to a separate reality, where no demon could find you. But it seems your strong attachment to the sons of Sparda made it possible for you to return. Now my dear, it's time you got the other half of your soul back." He grabbed your necklace and it turned black with blood red swirls. You felt an intense pain. It was as if your blood was boiling. Then another pain like someone had stabbed you in the heart.

"Give me your power." Arkam said.

"Get away from me!" You screamed. The next thing you knew Arkam sliding across the floor. You stood up knowing you only had one option left. Arkam teleported just a few feet away and reached for you but you took a step back off of the platform. He looked shocked and you fell backwards off the ledge.

"We would sooner die then give you our joined power." The words came from your mouth, but at the same time, you weren't the one who said it. It was as if someone was talking through you. You were falling fast and eventually you were going to hit the ground.

"Very well, I can wait to get your power. For now, I have everything necessary!" You heard Arkam say. "Just sit and wait. Wait for the birth of a new God! I shall take over the power of Sparda!"

You closed your eyes and stopped suddenly. You blinked and looked down; for a moment, you hovered inches above the ground before dropping to the floor. You stood up and noticed Vergil lying unconscious on the floor. You were relieved to see him there until the ground under him collapsed.

"Vergil!" You called. You ran and tried to pull him up but the rest of the ground collapsed and you fell into darkness with him…

[A/N] Sorry it's short, last update until the weekends! Luckily summer break is just around the corner and I'll be able to update a lot more often!

Leonidas: THIS IS SPARDA!

Me: No, these are his SONS! Wth are you doing here anyway? -_-" Review and hopefully he'll be gone by next chapter…


	25. Chapter 24: Here with you now

[A/N] Me: So…Nice apocalypse huh?

Vergil: You didn't really think the world would end yesterday did you?

Me: Nope. But it was a very nice day. ^_^ From now every other Saturday is apocalypse day!

Vergil: Mental that one, I'm telling you…

Chapter 24: Here with you now

You heard a faint laughter and opened your eyes. You were in an alley and it was sunset.

"Seriously, what the hell?" You thought standing up. You reached for you necklace and was shocked to find that it looked like someone cut it clean in half! Now only the right side of the necklace was there. You tried to ignore the strange situation decided to take a look around.

"Vergil? Dante?" You sighed frustrated. You didn't know what was more unnerving, the fact that you couldn't find anyone and had no weapons if a bunch of demons attacked you; or the fact that a huge tower vanished in a matter of seconds.

"Oh no, I'm lost!"

You jumped at the sudden voice. It couldn't have been to far away. You ran to try and find whoever had spoken. You searched everywhere but it was a ghost town. You were starting to think you just imagined the voice, when you ran around the corner and slammed into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I really should watch where I'm going." You heard a girl apologize.

"It's fine." You said pulling yourself off the ground. "I'm the one who crashed into you."

You gasped and the girl you had crashed into did the same.

"It's been a long time hasn't it." She said smiling. She looked nearly completely identical to you. Her eyes were the same color, but despite her young appearance, you could see a great deal of wisdom in her eyes. She was wearing a red dress and the other half of your necklace.

You looked at her curiously. "Who are you?"

"I'm your other half. I'm the part that was sealed away inside the gate to the demon world." She replied.

"Okay. Do you know where we are?" You asked.

"Umm…" The girl looked around. "No. But now that you're here we can figure our way out of this together."

"If you are my other half…you can fill in the gaps in my memory?" You asked suddenly.

She seemed slightly taken aback by your question but nodded. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything." You replied. "Why I don't have one soul like everyone else; why I'm remembering two different lives; and what does Arkam mean by my power? I'm not super strong or fast or anything! I want to know how all this happened."

"Very well, I'm not quite sure where to begin though." She sighed. "The first time the tower was raised, I-we- were very young. We had many powers really, levitation, visions, and if I remember correctly, I was a telekinetic as well; but one of our best gifts was the power to open and close different paths to the demon world. Demons wanted this power, and because it was uncontrollable, we were helpless. That is until we met Sparda." "I was so scared, but he gave me a family. People I could trust with my very life." She looked sad now. "One day, I felt something was wrong. I couldn't tell what it was, but I knew something very bad was going to happen. I had snuck out that same night to try and find out what was wrong. When I was walking around, I noticed small clusters of demons slowly getting bigger. It was like they were planning something. I knew I should've gone back and said something, but I didn't go back. I was too foolish, I wanted to be able to figure out what they were doing and stop them by myself. I didn't want to be useless. I was so blinded that by the time I noticed what was happening, it was too late. I had ran as fast as I could to warn the others but I didn't have enough time. They killed Eva, the closest thing to a mother I ever had; and Vergil was gone. Me and Dante looked everywhere for him but we couldn't find him. That was the first time I ever had so much rage and sorrow inside me. I didn't want to loose Dante to, but I couldn't control my powers and if a higher leveled demon used it to track us…" She trailed off.

"So you went to the tower where Sparda sealed off the demon world and put a part of you inside of it so that the demons couldn't track Dante; and so you could keep the doors to the demon world closed forever." You finished. "But…I still don't understand what happened to me. I remember having a sister, Ember. I remember having a brother, and a mom and dad to!"

She looked deep in thought. "When I split my soul in half, there was an imbalance of power. This imbalance might have opened a temporary rift between two separate existences. I stayed behind, while you were reborn in another world. To be honest, I don't know how you managed to get back. We can talk more later, we may have failed the first time. But now we have a chance to protect them like we were supposed to." She extended her hand. "It's time for us to become whole again."

You took a deep breath and hesitantly reached forward.

[A/N] Me: I finally finished this chapter. It may be short but considering my schedule lately, it's a miracle I got to post this.

Dante: But did you have to leave it on such a dramatic cliffhanger?

Me: Would you believe that the drunken monkey behind me made me do it? Anyway, review!


	26. Chapter 25: Whole Again

[A/N] Me: I made time to update cause you guys are awesome.

Vergil: Incase you're wondering this chapter and next chapter is mostly about me.

Me: Aww~ Vergil wants attention. Anyway, IvoryTears Yay! No more ultimate confusion! Lol, I would shoot the drunk monkey, buuuut he's funding my story.(Don't ask.) ShatterTheHeavens Yup, the moment we've all been waiting for is finally here!

Dante: We got the pizza?

Me: Be quiet you…Asile3762 You're lucky, when my computer *** up, I cant update at all. Also, thankies! (no it's not a word but since when do I make sense?) 88dragon06 Yes, it would be weird running into yourself. XD If she was pulled into a separate reality, there wouldn't have to be a time difference. In real life we don't have Dante or demons. (Painful but true.) But if Devil May Cry was a separate reality, then those things would be true in their world. So if you went there, you would be the same age in both worlds, just in a different place. Hope that helped!

P.S. I never figured out what happened to Vergil when he fell off the cliff so I get to be creative and get lots of headaches trying to figure out how to make it connect to the game plot! ^_^

Chapter 25: Whole Again

You hesitantly reached out and took her hand. There was a brief jolt and then everything went black again, this time it was only for a second. You saw fleeting images. They were blurry, but at the same time you could tell what everything was. You were sure they were the memories of your other half. Soon the memories stopped and you could open your eyes. You weren't in the deserted city anymore; instead you were in some place much darker. You sat up and your body started to feel like it was on fire. You looked around and saw huge chunks of debris everywhere.

"It's a miracle I wasn't crushed." You mumbled. You had cuts all over your arms and legs. You stood up and immediately felt dizzy. Luckily, someone grabbed you before you could fall.

"Thanks." You said. You saw icy blue eyes that stood out in the darkness. "Vergil."

Vergil let you go and without thinking you hugged him. He stiffened and you were sure he had a shocked look on his face.

"I'm glad you're okay, you really worried me…You know, you didn't like it when I hugged you when we were kids either." You smiled. It felt good to have your memories back; it made you feel complete.

"You always had a habit of calling a death grip a hug." He said sounding almost amused. He pushed you away and glared up at where Arkam had once been.

You sighed. "Vergil…what happened to you? Why are you trying to open the portal to the demon world?"

Vergil walked passed you towards a distant light you hadn't noticed. "As a Guardian your job is to keep the door to Hell closed is it not?"

"Yes." You answered slowly as you followed him.

"Why is that?"

You frowned when he still didn't answer your question. "Because more demons can get out and kill people." You replied.

"And what do you think would happen if one of those demons got their hands on my father's power?"

He continued when you didn't respond. "Perhaps Dante still doesn't get it, but you of all people should understand sacrifice. How can you hope to protect something if you are powerless?"

The light ended up being a lamp hanging over a silver door. The door led to a long passage like so many others you had seen.

"Arkam may have been clever enough to get this far, but he still underestimates me. That power is my birth right and even he can't stand in my way."

"But there has to be another way to get it! We can risk all those lives just to obtain power! That makes us just as bad as the demons. Even if we aren't the ones killing the humans, we're the ones who would have released them in the first place!" You pointed out.

"Us'? Don't be so naïve Kirie. There hasn't been an 'us' for a very long time." Vergil said glancing at you. "And I doubt you know any other options."

You had to admit, that hurt. You were really close to the twins, even Vergil. But he was right; a few days ago you hadn't even remembered he existed.

"I'm sorry." You sighed. "But you know I'm going to have to stop you."

"Is that so?" Vergil mused.

He came to a sudden stop and put his hand on his sword ready to draw it.

As soon as you reached the middle of the hallway, demons began to spawn all around you. You didn't have your shotgun; it was still on the platform with Arkam.

"I trust you still have those powers?" Vergil asked when he saw how unease you were.

"Yes, but I don't completely remember how to use them." You replied nervously.

The demons charged forward.

"Well, now would be a good time to start remembering…"

[A/N] Me: YAAAAAAY Vergil! I think I have an idea of how I want this to end, but on the other hand you guys made this so fun to write I dun wanna stop. T_T Granted we still have a lot of chapters to go but still…..Maybe I should make a sequel of some sort? Idk.

Dante: I thought this story was about me. T_T

Me: Someone sounds jealous~ Vergil plays a vital part in how I want to end it.

Vergil: Now I command you all to leave a review about how awesome I am.

P.S. Sooooo sorry for the shortness, but I have a hundred things to do lately so my chapters are going to be short until the very end of school when my teachers stop harassing my about super awesome but very late projects. XP


	27. Chapter 26: You Still Care

[A/N] Vergil: Authoress if you don't stop playing warcraft and update your stories, I'm cutting your computer in half.

Me: Awww, can't you do it?

Vergil: Fine…Asile3765 Hn, why thank yo- wait a minute aren't you one of the people who tried to kidnap me?

Me: Er, on second thought I'll do it. 88dragon06 lol, yep Dante would be jealous of the hug, but I bet it made Vergil feel warm and fuzzy inside. XD SamCroft2010 I'm working on it! My computer is a piece of crap, but I try to make them as long as I can. lol, who doesn't luv those two? IvoryTears lawl Vergil may act cold, but he definitely proved he was capable of caring didn't he? SweetAngel241 Withdrawl? That doesn't sound good, another reason to update quicker! XD

ZOMG! I've decided to do a sequel when this is done since everyone agrees it's a good idea~

Chapter 26: You still care

"I trust you still have those powers?"

"Yes, but I don't completely remember how to use them."

The demons charged forward.

"Well, I hope you remember soon…"

You took a deep breath and concentrated.

One of the demons swung its scythe and you reacted automatically. You stepped back and the scythe missed you. Your necklace had a slight glow to it and time seemed to slow down. You dodged every demon and tried to focus on how to attack.

You glanced at Vergil, who was making short work of the demons. He still wasn't in the best shape and that alone made you unease. You briefly wondered if Dante was okay. You hadn't seen where he landed.

That was enough to make you loose focus for just a second. Time sped up again and all the demons swung at once.

"Kirie!"

You closed your eyes and felt something push you to the ground followed by the sound of metal hitting metal. Your eyes snapped open and you saw Vergil fighting the demons that had almost killed you. His movement wasn't nearly as graceful as it had been and he was…bleeding? The demons must have missed you and hit him instead!

Your heartbeat quickened and you felt a rush of adrenaline as you got to your feet. You ran forward moving incredibly fast. Some demons attacked you and you managed to grab one of their scythes and use it to block the others. You concentrated on the demons trying to attack Vergil from behind. They swung at him but their attacks stopped short as if something was holding them back. You rushed forward and managed to finish them off on your own. Another demon swung at you but you blocked and cut it in half. It immediately reduced to sand. Two more ran behind you and you turned and held up your hand. Once again time slowed down and you were able to kill them before they had time to attack.

You turned to see a mildly impressed Vergil.

You were about to thank him for saving you when you noticed the hallway was getting increasingly narrow. "Vergil, is it just me or are the walls moving?" You asked hesitantly.

Vergil nodded looking at the walls. "Let's go."

Both of you took off to the door as the walls continued to move closer. You were still out of breath from fighting the demons and your lungs felt like they were on fire. You were still a long way from the door and no matter how fast you ran it still didn't look like you would make it in time.

"Damn this place and its long hallways." You said. 'Just…a little…further.'

"You might want to hold you breathe."

Before you could ask what he meant Vergil picked you up and you were moving even faster than before. You glanced behind him and saw two huge wings. A loud boom that reminded you of thunder echoed all around you. You had barely got through the door when the walls finished closing. Vergil put you down and you collapsed gasping. Vergil walked around you. You didn't care to know what had caught his attention; you were busy trying to catch your breath and ignore the fact that you were almost crushed for the second time that day.

"Thanks." You said once you caught your breath.

He didn't respond.

You rolled your eyes. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you do still have a heart." You teased.

"This should take us back to the top of the tower." Vergil said ignoring your comment

You stood up to see what he was talking about. There was a lever in the middle of a platform.

"You do still care don't you?" You asked seriously.

"You assume that because I saved you?"

You nodded. "Why else would you have saved me three times in a row?"

He had a thoughtful look as if he was asking himself the same question.

"Because…you're still useful. Were you not useful I wouldn't have any need to keep you alive." He answered simply. "Now if you're done talking, we need to get moving."

You sighed and walked onto the platform. Even if you didn't completely believe it, his words still hurt.

Vergil pushed the lever and the platform started to rise.

Demons started jumping onto the platform from above. The first one caught both of you by surprise. As soon as it landed it raised its scythe and cut into your shoulder. You let out a brief scream and immediately felt excruciating pain. You kicked it and it fell back off the platform. You placed a hand on your heavily bleeding shoulder. It was too bad you couldn't heal like Dante. To make matters worse, it was your dominant arm that got cut.

More demons jumped onto the platform; each one seemed to be trying to kill you in particular. Your vision was a little blurry from blood loss but you forced yourself to stay focused.

After nearly ten minutes of fighting, the platform came to a halt and the demons stopped jumping on.

You stepped off the platform and looked around. You were in another room with grey stone walls and a huge black door with two smaller silver doors on either side.

"Which door should we take?" You thought aloud.

Vergil wordlessly walked past you and pushed the black door open. You followed him into the room.

This room was much smaller. It had dirty brown walls and a dust covered mirror at the far end of the room, yet there were no other doors.

"I'll go check the other doors since this one is a dead end." You said.

When Vergil didn't respond you sighed and walked out of the odd little room. You tried the silver door to the left first. It lead to another small almost normal looking room. There was an empty desk against the wall to your right and a mirror on the wall to your left. Much like the first room, it was just a dead end.

You turned to leave but something in the mirror shined catching your attention. You examined the mirror more closely; you saw your reflection and of course the desk behind you with the shiny silver orb on it-wait…

You looked over your shoulder at the desk; there was nothing on it. You turned back to the reflection which showed the same desk with a silver orb on top of it.

"That's weird." You mumbled to yourself as you placed your hand on the mirror. The glass of the mirror rippled as soon as your hand came in contact with it. You pulled your hand back and the glass returned to normal. "What the-"

You turned to tell Vergil but came face to face with a demon raising its scythe to cut you in half. You nearly screamed and fell backwards into the mirror…

[A/N] Me: That was a little longer than last time. I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in a while!

Dante: Vergil is stealing my attention. T_T

Me: Aww, you know we still love you~ And you're in the next chapter!


	28. Chapter 27: My Shadow

[A/N] Me: T_T I re-wrote this chapter twice and just when I got it perfect, I forgot to save!

Dante: Oh you poor thing. *note the sarcasm*

Me: *sniffle* Asile3762 He's probably off aggravating Lady or fighting with his shadow or something. ^_^ ShatterTheHeavens Yep, Vergil is warm and fuzzy-

Vergil: *glare*

Me: *cough* Moving on. AvatarofBahamut Yep I seem to be known for my lazy attitude toward spell check. Thanks, and I'm happy to know you like it! ^_^ SamCroft2010 I keep trying to tell him this but he insists that Vergil is trying to outshine him in his own fanfic. 88dragon06 Vergil always acts like a jerk to people he cares about, take Dante for example. He might have seriously been able to kill him a few times, but he didn't. Him impaling Dante with his own sword is just another way to express his brotherly love. XP Ivory Tears, You too? I love Res 5 (and pretty much all the other Res games) I'm thinking of making a fanfic with Leon. Anyway, Vergil is acting warmer toward Kirie and I think it's cute; thanks for the review!

I love getting reviews from you guys, it's awesome! And now for a long overdue chapter

Chapter 27: My Shadow

You screamed and fell backwards through the mirror and onto the cold stone floor. You weren't sure if the fact that you didn't see the demon in the mirror was a good thing or not. Deciding not to take any chances, as you were nearly sliced in half, you scramble to your feet and backed away from the mirror. You grabbed the silver orb off of the table and immediately regretted doing so. Six demons suddenly spawned and started walking towards you.

You took a few steps back and held up your hand expecting one of your powers to randomly kick in and save your butt; but nothing happened.

'So much for having complete control over them.' You thought sarcastically.

You quickly spun around and ran to the door that would undoubtedly lead you to a very impatient and annoyed Vergil who would end up saving you for the fifth time. The hallway didn't lead you to Vergil; it wasn't even the same hallway! This was much longer and only had a single door at the far end.

'What did I get myself into now?'

Not wasting anytime, you made a brake for the door and the demons dashed after you. The room seemed to be slowly spinning and your head throbbed faintly from blood loss.

The demons were only a few feet behind you and even at your full speed they were catching up. You stumbled and almost fell a few times but was able to keep you balance.

'Come on…almost…there.' Your breath came out in shallow gasps as you sprinted to the door.

You glanced over your shoulder and one of the blades of the demons' scythe barely missed your face. You forced yourself to speed up just a little more. Finally, you made it to the door and opened it just wide enough for you to fit through before slamming it shut behind you.

Banging, scraps, and frustrated growls were heard on the other side of the door and you thanked God the door was strong enough to withstand the demons' attacks. You doubled over leaning against the wall for support as you tried to calm down and catch your breath.

"It's you!"

You turned hesitantly hoping you didn't just lock yourself in a room with someone or something that also wanted to rip you to shreds. To your relief, Lady was the only person in the room. She had been sitting down but rose to her feet as soon as you rushed through the door.

"Hey…Lady." You said calling her by the name Dante had given her.

She had a brief look of surprise when you called her that but it was gone in seconds.

Your legs felt like jelly and you slid down the wall. Your adrenaline rush and near decapitation had blocked out most of the pain in your shoulder until now. It felt like it was on fire. Thankfully, the bleeding had slowed considerably.

Lady looked at your shoulder, a small amount of concern in her eyes. "Looks like you've lost a lot of blood."

"I've definitely been better." You replied with a small smirk. "Did you come here through the mirror to?"

"Mirror?"

"Yeah, the mirror, er- portal…Never mind." You sighed. "I don't suppose you've seen Dante or Vergil around have you?"

"I haven't seen Vergil…but Dante just left."

At this you perked up slightly. "Really? Where did he go, I need to get to him."

You managed to pull yourself to your feet with some effort. Your legs felt ridiculously heavy.

"You're really going to go after him in your condition? You look like you'll pass out at any second." Lady pointed out. "I know I should mind my own business, but if you are human, loosing that much blood is fatal."

You thought over her words. She was absolutely right, but you weren't the average person now were you? You'd survived being slammed into a wall by Rudra, running down a forty story building and jumping onto a leviathan, thrown across the room from on top of a demonic horse drawn carriage, getting hit with spinning pillars launched by Beowulf, and falling God knows how far into a hole with Vergil; you could take this right?

…Right?

"I…have to go. It's my job to help him make sure Arkam doesn't open the door to Hell, besides I need to keep an eye on him too." You gave a small smile at the last part.

"Even if he is trying to stop my father, he's still a demon. Is he really special enough for you to die for?"

You debated whether or not to bring up the fact that you had already died for him with no regrets about the decision; no matter how awkward having part of your soul trapped in a demonic portal made your life.

"Dante may not always act like it, but he has the best intentions, which is much more than you can say for any other demon. Besides, he means a lot to me, and I would do anything to help him." You replied walking pass her and to the door on the other end of the room. "By the way…I wouldn't go through that other door if I were you."

The door you had come through was now silent, but you had no doubt the demons were still on the other side waiting for you to come back out.

Your vision had a slight haze and you felt exhausted; luckily no more demons were jumping out and trying to take your head off. You had no clue where you were going and was about to backtrack when you heard Dante talking to someone in the distance. You turned the corner and opened a brown door.

You had to wait for your eyes to adjust to the dimmer light.

"Kirie?"

You stepped into the room and the door closed behind you. Your eyes finished adjusting and you saw…two Dantes?

'Woah, that blood loss really is getting to me.'

"Um…this may sound a little weird but why are there two of you?" You asked. You weren't sure which one had said your name and thanks to your double vision you couldn't even tell which one was real.

The Dante to your right ran to you at top speed and the one on the left did the same.

The one on the left drew his sword and swung at you, while the one to your right barely had time to block the attack and push you behind him.

"What the hell?"

[A/N] WE INTERRUPT THIS STORY TO BRING YOU THIS IMPORTANT MESSAGE:

Vergil: I would like to let everyone know that I will not hesitate to decapitate people for calling me warm, fuzzy, and caring. *blushes* It disturbs both my manliness and my overall personality!

Me: Aww, Vergil you know no one would ever question your adorable harsh manliness.

Dante: I would!

Vergil: Quiet you! *impales Dante* Now I demand that you all review!


	29. Chapter 28: Double or Nothing

[A/N] Me: Hiyas people! Ivory Tears, LOL I thought I was the only one who thought Wesker and Vergil were similar. (My brothers thought I was just drunk on soda again.) Nice to know I'm not alone in my bizarre yet epic randomness!

SamCroft2010 XD Fish? That's very interesting. Does seriously wanting to see that make me a bad person? XP

BunnyBunny29 Yep, other than the fact that one wants to kill you, two Dantes sound very promising. _

88dragon06  Glad you liked the chapter! I would definitely think I'd lost it if I saw two Dantes, especially when one tries to kill me! And her powers do have bad timing don't they? :P

Asile3762 Good point. Vergil is just shy and- OH MY GOD! *dodges yamato*

Vergil: I'll be handling reviews from now on! ShatterTheHeavens Hn, of course I'm manly! I'm glad you all know this. And I shall heed your warning, after all, I still remember the last time a group of hyper teenage girls manage to kidnap me…*secretly enjoys the memory*

Dante: Dude, a few teenage girls managed to over power yo-

Vergil: Silence! *impales Dante* TheDarkShadowAlchemist I'm pleased to know this, perhaps one day you to can help me achieve world domination- er, save humanity and all that jazz...

Kyone Umm woah, I'll…think about it…?

wolfprincess45 You're calling me cuddly to? *blushes* Now you're all just being ridiculous!

That's it, now I have to go kill Arkam and make myself feel better. I'll see you all after the apocalypse, ya'know, if you're still around…

Chapter 28: Double or Nothing

"What the hell?"

Dante pulled you back to your feet and quickly blocked more of his doppelganger's attacks. The doppelganger glances from you to Dante.

"My day just gets better by the minute." You said sarcastically.

"Nice to see you to babe." He remarked with his trademark smirk.

At any other time you would have rolled your eyes at his comment, but the doppelganger decided to once again try and cut you in half. You jumped out of the way and the doppelganger charged at you. You tried to back up and avoid getting sliced in half, but the room was still spinning and everything came in and out of focus. You barely avoided another one of his attacks but lost your balance doing so. You fell to ground and heard a long stream of gunshots. You blinked trying to clear up your hazy vision but it wasn't working to well.

Dante's doppelganger skillfully avoided the bullets and raised his sword above his head ready to cut you clean in half. You threw your hands up automatically in attempt to block your face. Dante's doppelganger was sent flying back across the room. It sat up and looked at you before sinking into the floor. The shadow slid into the darkness and you sighed in relief.

Your relief didn't last long however. Seconds later the doppelganger dashed out of the shadows on the other end of the room and swung at Dante. Dante blocked the attack and pulled out one of his guns. This time the bullets hit their target and the doppelganger retreated back into the shadows. You slowly stood up careful not to collapse again.

The doppelganger jumped out of the shadows and you ducked just as its blade came flying at you. The blade barely missed you, but thankfully it was no longer focused on killing you. Instead it kept going and started fighting with Dante again.

Dante blocked nearly all of his doppelganger's attacks. Both of them anticipated each other's moves. The minute Dante took one of his guns out of its holster; his doppelganger pulled a gun out of nowhere. The doppelganger aimed at Dante but Dante managed to kick him back before he could shoot him. The doppelganger's gun went off while it was pointing to you.

Both You and Dante froze. The bullet stopped just a few inches from your head and dropped to the floor. You were shaking and couldn't get your body to move.

The doppelganger took advantage of you and Dante's shock, quickly punching Dante hard enough to send him flying a few feet back. Dante landed in a crouched position and pulled his own sword out just in time to block his doppelganger. Dante pulled his sword back and cut his doppelganger in half. It turned pitched black, sunk back into the floor, and slid into the shadows. Dante waited a minute and hesitantly put his sword back on his back when his doppelganger didn't come back out. He ran to help you but the doppelganger jumped back in the way.

The doppelganger didn't have any weapons drawn either. They seemed to know exactly what the other would do. Every time one of them threw a punch the other would do the exact same thing, keeping them evenly matched. The doppelganger stopped attacking and walked in front of Dante. It sunk back into the floor but didn't slide back into the shadows. This time his shadow stayed put.

You snapped out of your shock but it still bothered you to no end that "Dante" had nearly shot you in the head…

"You alright?"

You looked up to see a concerned Dante offering you a hand. You gratefully took it and he pulled you to your feet.

"For someone who nearly got shot in the head by what was supposed to be another hallucination of you, I'm doing great." You replied sarcastically.

"Another hallucination'? How many hallucinations of me do you have exactly?"

"You're missing the point."

"You're avoiding the question."

You gave him a look and was about to reply when you felt yourself collapse. Dante automatically reached out and kept you from falling back onto the floor. Your head was practically swimming and your gaze drifted back to your shoulder. You had managed to re-open the partially healed wound while you were dodging Dante's doppelganger. Dante followed your gaze and cursed under his breath.

Your necklace started to glow with faint but noticeable silver light. You had a feeling something bad was about to happen, and was fairly sure it had something to do with Arkam.

You managed to keep your breathing steady. It really was a lot easier to stay calm when you weren't alone and surrounded by demons.

"We have to hurry." You said gently pushing Dante away and standing on your own. "The gate's almost open; we have to get to Arkam."

"You can't go." Dante said serious. "Not like this."

"Don't be ridiculous, of course I'm going!" You protested.

"Even with your powers, you still aren't as strong as a demon. You can't heal, and even I know it's suicide for you to go at this point." Dante pointed out. "Sorry babe, you'll just have to sit this one out." He studied you for a second making sure you wouldn't collapse again before walking to the door.

You felt a mixture of emotions, the main one being anger. You weren't angry at Dante per se; after all he was just worried about you. Of course, he wouldn't have to be worried about you if you were strong enough to take care of yourself; but even with your powers you had still almost gotten killed more than once; and that was the upsetting part.

You clenched your fists. You couldn't believe after coming all this way you still wouldn't be able to help him. The room started to shake but you were too deep in thought to notice.

'I can't believe this!' You thought glaring at the floor. 'I may not have complete control over my powers, but I'm not that fragile little girl anymore! Even when I had gotten separated from Dante I was able to survive on my own!' Your shoulder burned as the muscles in your arm tensed and small cracks started to form on the walls and door.

'If he really thinks I'll just stand around waiting then he must not know me as well as he thinks.'

The cracks in the stone door got bigger and stretched from top to bottom.

You took a deep breath and absentmindedly brushed your fingers across your necklace.

You walked towards the door with new found determination. The room still shook slightly and the door cracked more with every step you took. Finally it crumbled and pieces of the wall started to fall off as well.

"I guess he forgot I'm just as stubborn as he is…"

[A/N] Me: It's 2:05am and I'm up writing this chapter as I hide from Vergil in this cardboard box like Snake. To be honesty, it's actually quite comfortable in here…

Vergil: You know I can hear you right?

Me: No you can't! T^T

Vergil: …Anyway, it's time to review-

Dante: Damn it! *Shoves Vergil off Temi-Ni-Gru* That's MY line because this is MY fanfic! …Anyway, time for you all to review. ^_^


	30. Chapter 29: In Control

[A/N] Me: Okies, I'm back from my brake and holy, I was getting reviews even during my time away. ^_^

Vergil: For the record she didn't take a "break". She went to court with Capcom for Nero's custody, lost, and decided to kidnap him, along with various other characters. Thus she was arrested for kidnapping.

Me: Vergil, you should be shot for your truthfulness. -_- OH! And before I forget, since there were so many reviews for last chapter, we (Me, Dante, and Verg) agreed to reply to you all at the end of the chapter.

MAN DO YOU PEOPLE ROCK! WE LUVS YOU GLORIOUS READERS! -The Devil May Cry Team

Chapter 29: In Control

'Where to now…' You idly wondered. Seeing no other doorway, you looked up and found yourself staring up at a giant bright vortex like thing. 'Well that's kinda hard to miss.'

You took a deep breath and jumped. Surprisingly you felt light and started floating up into the odd vortex. You glanced down and got an unsettling feeling in your stomach. You were VERY high up and falling now would most likely kill you. You looked back up and the vortex you were floating into. It didn't seem much safer than falling. Either way this couldn't end well.

'This is no time for doubts. Besides, I've gotten this far.' You told yourself. You absentmindedly reached for your injured shoulder.

After a second or two you felt yourself drop suddenly. You let out a startled gasp and landed on the ground, which was surprisingly just a few inches away. But that wasn't the only odd thing. Everything was white now. You looked around realizing that you had gone through the portal and was now god knows where. You walked down a stone path that seemed to be covered in snow. You walked up to a stone pillar and went to wipe some of the snow off but stopped yourself. The snow was a very light shade of grey instead of white, and it had an odd scent.

"Ash." You said to no one in particular as you withdrew your hand.

You continued down the stone path and onto levitating rocks. How huge rocks could levitate was beyond you. They didn't have any support, so you worried about the rocks suddenly falling into the chasm below as soon as you stepped onto them… Not paying attention, you nearly walked off the edge when the path came to a sudden dead end; luckily another giant rock came flying out of nowhere and stopped right in front of you. You blinked a few times to make sure you weren't hallucinating and took another few steps toward the edge of the path. Sure enough, more rocks flew off from the side and stopped at the end of the path.

"This is worse than the tower." You muttered as you continued down the path that you had labeled "The path of flying rocks and levitating weirdom". At the end of the path was a giant rock with a silver portal on it. You went through the portal and found yourself on a life-sized chess board with debris everywhere. You spotted one that was in the shape of a stone horses head, and another that resembled the bottom of a rook, everything else just looked like big rocks.

'Dante must've come through here.' You mused as you passed a statue in the shape of a man with a sword in each hand and its lower half cleanly cut off.

You walked to the other side of the chess board and entered the next portal. You still had to stop every now and then to keep the dizziness to a minimum, but besides that you were feeling better than you had before. For a while you didn't run into any demons and you were fairly sure you had Dante to thank for that.

You looked around and gaped. Floating stairs went in every direction, including upside-down and sideways.

'Didn't I see this in a movie? It was called Labyrinth right?' You walked up the first flight of stairs and then decided to go up the second flight to your left. There was a stone wall with different colored orbs embedded in the stone; three of which were glowing. You noticed a black portal to your right but the second you approached it, it closed.

You sighed. "Well that sucks." You didn't see any other portals around.

You looked back up at the stone wall with the strange orbs. One of the ones that weren't lit up was a dark purple, much like the purple gem in the other stone wall you had passed. You went back to the stone wall with the purple gem in it.

'Are you supposed to push it? Damn it! I hate these puzzles!'

You put your hand on the purple gem and felt like you were being sucked into it. You closed your eyes and felt a brief but painful shock. A low growl echoed around you and your eyes snapped open to see Beowulf. You were in an entirely different place, with no Dante, and a creature that had very nearly killed you even with Dante present.

"Umm…sorry about your eye?" You said sheepishly.

Beowulf roared and dropped to all fours and charged at you.

"OH CRAP!" You dove out of the way barely missing Beowulf.

That must've really pissed him off because now he was hurling pillars at you. You dodged three of them and landed right in front of the forth one. You took a deep breath and tried to concentrate. The pillar slid to a halt just a few feet away and then went flying towards Beowulf and knocking him into the wall.

You would've done a happy dance but Beowulf got up even more pissed off than before and ran at you again. He pulled back his fist and hit you with enough force to send you flying back into a wall. You hit the wall and slid to the ground in an undignified heap. Beowulf charged again not waiting for you to finish pulling yourself off the ground. You gasped for air and looked up at the charging Beowulf. You got halfway off the ground using the wall for support before he reached you.

Beowulf went to pounce on you before getting slammed into the wall to your right. Using your powers to move something that big was putting a strain on your already worn out body, but you managed to hold him there. The force of him hitting the wall made the whole room shake and chunks of the ceiling started to fall. One particularly big piece landed uncomfortably close to you. You were distracted by the large pieces of debris threatening to crush you, and your hold on Beowulf faltered just enough for him to break free and charge at you. You tried to turn and run but the chunks of debis blocked your path. Beowulf pounced again but multiple chunks debris buried him. You climbed up the debris and went to the door at the far end of the room. No matter how many time you pushed the god forsaken door wouldn't open. You heard a loud, deep growl.

"You've got to be kidding!" You said as Beowulf emerged from the debris.

He shook, much like a dog does when it's wet, and looked around before his eyes finally landed on you. He roared again and went to charge. You backed up into the door and concentrated on pushing him back. Once again he went flying a few feet back and landed on a huge, sharp piece of debris. It went straight through his chest and he let out a loud cross between a growl and a scream.

You had to cover your ears as he continued to scream. Finally the screams died down and Beowulf's body disappeared in a puff of black smoke. A bright blue light came out of the ground and you wearily walked towards it. You stepped into the center of it and it teleported you back in front of the huge stone wall with the many colored orbs. The purple orb that had been dim before your fight with Beowulf lit up. You leaned against the wall as you tried to catch your breath. The next closes door was one with a yellow gem. You walked up the flight of stairs to your left and onto one of the sideways staircases. You didn't bother trying to figure out how you could suddenly defy gravity, it wasn't important anyway. You were more concerned with what was behind this door.

You hesitantly placed your hand on the yellow gem and once again it shocked you and you ended up someplace entirely different. This time you were back in the city, near Dante's shop. You sighed in relief when you didn't see any huge demons trying to charge at you. Your relief vanished as ten demons spawned, along with a much taller, cackling demon with a large scythe.

"Didn't you die already?" You asked the tall black demon. Its answer was a sinister laugh and it teleported behind you and tried to cut you in half…

[A/N] Me: SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS! I didn't really like this chapter very much; I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing this. Also I'm not sure which colors are which when it comes to the magical doors, but I decided to go ahead and do this chapter anyway just cause I thought it was a significant place in the game and the story is suppose to follow it. Anywho,

Uchihapride98632 Thank you so much! ^_^ P.S I am to assume you're a fan of either Itachi or Saskue right? Stupid question but just curious. XP

BunnyBunny29 Yeah he was mad; threatened to send my kitten to hell if I tried to kill him off too, so now that's out of the question...

88dragon06 Yep, looks like things are about to get interesting, ne? I would've thought I was hallucinating too if I was her.

Asile3762 Lol, your help is greatly appreciated, and yes that was very funny. X3 As for Battle for Heaven, I have been meaning to update that for the longest but I got that, and the High school files mixed up with other stuff and am just now getting around to sorting things out.

forever entrapped in loveless: I was thinking of that, but DMC 3 is actually supposed to lead to DMC 1. Idk if I'm going to go through all the games in order, or just 3 & 4.

**NOW THE CAST WANTS TO GIVE A SHOUTOUT TO THEIR EVER REVIEWING FANS WHO SENT FAN-MAIL TO THEM IN THE FORM OF REVIEWS! XD**

Vergil: ShatterTheHeavens That sounds dangerous. I don't know if it's a good idea to be surrounded by fangirls-

Asile3762: Too late for that.

Vergil: Asile3762 YOU'RE KIDNAPPING ME AGAIN? YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!

Dante: wolfprincess45 *sinks to floor* Damn I said I was sorry! T_T *thinks to himself* Oh the pain and it just had to be THERE

IvoryTears missed you to babe and for the record my smart mouth makes me legendary. *winks*…

UchihaxSasuNaru Freak: I love you to; BUT WHY DO YOU HAVE TO LOVE MY BROTHER? What does he have that I don't?

Vergil: Dante, the authoress strictly stated NO OBVIOUS FLIRTING with the fans! Do it off set.

SamCroft2010 I refuse to die…again…if I do I'm dragging the authoress's pitiful kitteh w/ me! :D

wolfprincess45 I STILL HAVE NIGHTMARES ABOUT THAT! *runs to get revenge*

TheDarkShadowAlchemist *lols at Dante's pain* you've done well; it took me forever to get back up Temi-Ni-Gru after that. *smirks* For that you shall be rewarded.

UchihaxSasuNaru Freak: You do? Prove it! Join me in my quest for world dominati- I mean come with me to save the world…yea… Btw my brother does not deserve your love, I'm so much better than him. :P

Me: WOW That was a lot of stuff right there, I'll update ASAP but It may take anywhere between one day to aone week to get an update (most likely not that long). Also a special thanks to those who Favorite and don't review, perhaps these cakes and tacos will persuade you to leave a review this time ne?


	31. Chapter 30: I Found Waldo and Dante!

[A/N] Me: OMG! It's been WAAAAY over the promised date! I'm so sorry, work has piled up and if it wasn't for the fact the my best friend threatened to sell my liver and eat anyone who interrupted me while I used her computer update, I wouldn't even be able to post! So, THANNNK YOU NIYA~ Heh, I need candy…

Dante: I thought you were ubber l33t? And where's Vergil? I haven't seen him since those girls came and… *shudders* THEY WERE EVERYWHERE!

Me:...Could you have a breakdown in the next room? Thanks. As I was saying, I'm sorry guys; entrance exams and scary high school stuff (home work, getting lost in the maze of halls, ect.) has really taken up my schedule, I didn't actually think I'd be so busy! I'mma try and update ASAP!...Btw, as hilarious as it was to watch the twins get over powered by very determined girls, I may need Vergil back; you can have him later, but he's a much better beta reader than Dante. .

**Side Note:**** All reviews will have responses at the end of next chapter, which will be posted a little later today. U guys ROCK! **

Chapter 30: I Found Waldo…and Dante!

After fighting multiple nostalgic battles with supposed-to-be-dead demons, discovering Vergil's intense fear of gummy bears in his pants, AND walking in on Arkam eating medicated baby heads, you finally got the portal to open.

You were standing on a large pool of blood surrounded by multiple headstones in the biggest graveyard on ear- I mean in hell…You had expected a group of demons to appear and try to kill you, but nothing happened.

"What are you doing here?"

You jumped nearly ten feet in the air and spun around. Whoever was talking was then launched through the portal you just came through.

You blinked as your mind registered what had happened. "Ah Crap!" You re-entered the portal and wound up in a completely different room. There were wall length mirrors on every wall and a statue standing in front of you at the far end of the room, there was also small writing that read 'Waldo was here :) '.

"Mind telling me what the hell just happened?" Dante asked getting up off the floor to your right and brushing himself off.

"Sorry about that." You said sheepishly. "I didn't know you were behind me; besides, it's not good to sneak up on people!"

"Sneak up on people? I told you not to come!" Dante defended.

"You know I can't stay away from you." You said sarcastically giving him an adorable smirk. "Besides, I seem to be a magnet for trouble, so something like this was bound to happen eventually-"

You didn't get to finish that statement since the demons neither of you had noticed, decided that your conversation was uninteresting and therefore they should kill you for being unable to give them a refund. Hm, that sentence makes it seem like that blood loss is still causing weird effects on the mind…and as if that wasn't inconvenient enough, neither Dante's weapons nor your powers seemed to be able to kill them.

You dodged another attack. You were getting a headache from using your powers so much and since you were practically exhausted they had much less of an effect. "Dante throw me one of your guns!" You yelled from across the room.

Dante placed Ebony in its holster and pulled out Rebellion. He blocked the attack of one of the demons and kicked it into the one that was running up to him. "Here." He said throwing Ivory.

You ran and dropped to your knees sliding under two demons scythes and caught the gun.

Dante let out a low whistle. "Looks like someone's been practicing."

You smiled and shot the demon close to you and it let out a brief screech before jumping into the floor. Again, you didn't bother questioning how demons could swim through the floor like cartoon characters, and so long as they didn't start singing in high pitch voices, you weren't going to assume you were hallucinating. You aimed for one the demons attacking Dante, but missed and hit the mirror. The demon forgot about attacking Dante and started running at you in a zigzag pattern so your bullets continued to miss. The mirror behind the demon shattered and the demon vanished in thin air.

You rolled out of the way of another demon that had tried to pounce on you from behind and shot at it. The demon moved at the last minute and the bullet collided with the mirror instead. The mirror cracked and the demon let out a low growl as it raised its scythe ready to cut you in half. It swiftly brought it down but the stopped suddenly. You focused on holding the bladed weapon back, which should've been easy considering you launched the infamous twelve hundred eighty pound Beowulf across the room, twice! But the weapon slowly moved forward and you were finding it very difficult to hold it back. You raised Ivory and pointed it directly at the demons head before pulling the trigger. The bullet went straight through its head and out the other side, once again hitting the mirror and causing it to shatter. The demon vanished.

You looked around and noticed particular mirror was brighter than the others, you aimed and shot it a few times. The demons stopped attacking Dante and went straight for you, you dodged as best you could and continued shooting the mirror. Once it shattered more demons disappeared; then the next mirror lit up. "Dante, aim for the mirrors!"

You aimed for the next bright mirror and after nearly getting chopped in half a numerous times, broke one after another.

You sighed as the last few demons vanished and the big silver portal appeared. You walked towards and ready to go to-THE NEXT LEVEL! But Dante pulled you back.

"Kirie-"

"Before you say anything, it's impossible to send me back, and it would be very mean to leave me in Hell by myself."

"But-"

"Jesus said I could?"

"…"

"I'll buy pizza?-Come on Dante, we're running out of time!" You said trying to get him to suck it up and let you come.

"Fine." He said reluctantly. He pressed his lips to yours. "Just stay close, alright?" He pulled back and went through the portal leaving your somewhat surprised and blushing self to register what had just happened.

After entering the portal you were greeted with…demons…what a surprise. You were standing on a platform in the shape of an arc, and a larger-than-life hour glassed with blood stained sand was to your left hovering in the abyss that promised death to anything that fell into it. Such comforting thoughts, yes?

The sand began pouring rapidly into the bottom of the hour glass and you got the feeling something bad would happen if it ran out before you beat all the demons. With that in mind, you started killing them as quickly as possible while avoiding falling off the edge into impending doom.

Every time you killed a demon, six more spawned in its place. You shot another in the head and glanced at the hour glass; you were cutting it really close now. One of the demons tried to run up and push you off the edge, but you happened to take a step forward as you aimed for a different one, and so the demon ended up running off the edge instead. Irony?

Once Dante killed the last demon another swirly portal opened up in the middle of the room; God only knew where this one lead to…

[A/N] Me: OH NOES! We ran out of funding and I can't continue the chapter! *sob*

Dante: No! A crying woman! What do I do? Err…what did my therapist say? That's it! *throws grenade and ducks* ^_^

Vergil: Guys I'm home; and man was my day weird…*calmly turns and walks away*

[Pre-recorded Message]

Me: Please review, I will respond in the next chapter which might be posted today-

Niya: You WILL post another chapter today! Shame on you torturing your readers, not to mention you haven't updated your other DMC fanfics! If you don't update, I'm…I'm…I'm going to pour your muffins on the floor! :D

Me: You're…so evil! T_T (sorry for any mistakes, Dante gets distracted VERY often while beta reading. :P)


	32. Chapter 31: Moving Right Along

[A/N] (Excuse typos 'n such, authoress to lazy to go over her work. -The DMC Team-)

Me: To show my sorry-ness I did another chappie! Fur the love of Cod, I'm busy and working through writer's block is HARD. And you know what-

Dante: Let me guess, the guy in the van that "sold candy" kidnapped you, realized you were the wrong kid, dropped you off in an alley where hobos stole your lunch money, THEN as you were walking home you met a strange gnome that followed you home and tried to perform a sacrificial murder on your dog.

Me:...No?

Dante: That at least happened to you in middle school right?

Me:...No.

Dante: I'M THE ONLY ONE THAT HAPPENED TOO?

Me: Dante, I love you but...shut up...you're scarring the fish and Nero hasn't come back with Vergil's anti-depressants so-

Vergil: Life, don't talk to me about life, my father was one of the most powerful demons in the history and even HE didn't understand it...*dramatic sigh* Why, WHY does my brother refuse to gain power? Oh to hell with it, what's the point of accepting advice from creepy pedo-clowns? *kills Arkam/Jester and does another dramatic sigh*

Me: *thinks that there must be something in the water the twins drank* WHERE THE HELL IS NERO AND THOSE SEDATIVES-I MEAN MEDICINE?

**Now back to our previously scheduled programming!**** (Note: Please refrain from throwing blunt objects at the authoress until AFTER the chapter, thank you! –The Devil May Cry Team) **

Chapter 31: Moving Right Along

The portal lead to the same maze of floating staircases you had fought numerous demons in.

"Don't tell me Beowulf came back from the dead again." You nearly groaned. You were definitely NOT in the mood the dodge giant falling chunks of the ceiling as a giant demon threw pillars at you.

Thankfully, you couldn't activate the "door" that lead to Beowulf; or any of the other monsters, so it seemed you didn't have to kill them a third time! Sadly, you had no clue what you were supposed to do.

After walking sideways, upside down, and at an angle (funny how gravity can't make up its mind here), you had successfully went in a complete circle and decided to just go back through the portal. You had re-entered the portal twice before coming back to the room of mirrors…where Waldo had apparently been at some point…Yeah.

Dante went to the statue and inserted the device he had removed from the hour glass. You looked at him curiously, you hadn't seen him pick it up, but the really odd thing was, where the hell had he been keeping it? He had Rebellion on his back, his guns in their holster, and you didn't bother asking where the other weapons were, his hands had been previously empty. It was almost as weird as the fact that he never stopped to reload his gun or how he got all the Leviathan's blood off of him after he cut himself out of its eye. There, were no showers here to you knowledge, no clean water period.

Nothing happened even after the device was inserted. Dante looked at you and you shrugged.

Repeatedly jumping through portals was getting rather redundant; thankfully you were in a new place this time. You went down a path with more flying rocks for you to walk on and entered a large steel door. The room, if you could call it that, had a waterfall in the distance and water flowing over the floor. There were large jagged rocks coming out of the floor in some parts and everything aside from the water looked purple.

You felt a presence behind you and as soon as you went to turn around something tried to cut you in half. Luckily Dante was quicker and blocked the attack. The demon jumped back allowing you to get a better look at it.

Your eyes widened. Your memory of him was fuzzy, and you had only seen him a few times, but you doubted you could ever forget what Sparda looked like. Still, despite looking exactly the same, you couldn't help the feeling that something was very wrong.

"Kirie, it looks like you've seen a ghost." The demon said in a deep voice..

You glared at him. Just as you thought, it wasn't the same Sparda. Your necklace turned black and had a strong silver glow about it. Sparda had been like a father to you, if it wasn't for him, the demons that had been looking for you would've tore you apart. The fact that someone like Arkam not only stole his power, but also the fatherly image you had grown attached to, really ticked you off. You tightened your grip on the gun you were holding.

"Well Dante, what do you think after seeing your father's image?" The demon asked sounding somewhat amused.

"It's like starring into a backed up toilet." Dante retorted. "Why do you always stick your nose into other families' business? Come on dude, don't you have any hobbies?"

Arkam let out a deep laugh. "You can still talk big after seeing this?" Suddenly Arkam began to morph into something else. "I can feel the devil's power flowing through my body! The power of Sparda!" Now he looked more like a huge blue and purple blob with long tentacles coming out of his back.

"Dude, my father wasn't so hideous." Dante said, he held out rebellion and looked at his reflection on the sword. "Can't you tell by looking t me?"

"I think this new look suites him." You said pointing your gun at him. "Now he's just as ugly as before he changed forms."

Dante smirked. "I agree, now let's begin the main event."

The monster roared as Dante charged forward and cut deep into it's body. The demon sunk into the floor and giant leech like creatures started jumping out of the water. Dante jumped dodging the leeches that were currently trying to eat him. You shot the ones closes to him and they retreated back into the water before jumping back out and trying to rip you part. You narrowly avoided their fast attacks but one of them had managed to knock the gun out of your hand. You cursed under your breath as the gun slid across the water. You ducked as one of the leeches lunged for you and it hit the leech that was sneaking up behind you instead. You ran to the gun as quickly as you could without tripping. Just as you went to pick it up, another leech jumped out of the floor next to the gun and hit you hard enough to send you sliding a few feet back. Another one knocked you down but you still managed to roll out of the way of its attack.

The leech screeched obviously annoyed at you continuously dodging and tried a new tactic. It dove back into the floor and you quickly got to your feet before the other leeches could get to you. You tried running for the gun once again but the leech came out suddenly causing you to trip over it. You rolled onto your back and two leeches went to jump on you. You managed to use your power to throw one back but the second one bit into your left arm. You reached for the gun and shot it in the head until it release you and slowly sunk back into the floor, dead hopefully.

You stood up. Your arm had some deep scratches from its teeth, but nothing serious thankfully.

Five more leeches started swimming towards you. You started shooting them and glanced in Dante's direction. There were more of them where he was. The leeches all lunged for you at once; you jumped back and kept shooting them.

You looked up and saw the demon Arkam had slid out of the ceiling and jumped down next to you. The tentacles shot out and tried to stab you, you dodged two of them but the third one hit right next to your foot and you once again lost your balance. Another tentacle shot out and tried to stab you again but Dante cut it off. You quickly stood up. He wrapped his arm around your waist and jumped before the leeches could jump on either of you. Once he landed he let you go and you both started to attack Arkam again. "It's no use. Regardless of how strong you are, you're nothing but a half breed. You cannot defeat a pure demon, the real Sparda!" One of the large tentacles went to hit both of you. You jumped to the left and Dante dashed to the right causing the tentacle to miss.

"Now, all I need is your powers, and I shall become even stronger than Sparda himself!" Arkam said as he quickly reached for you before you could react. Just before he reached you his hand was cut off. You glanced at Dante who looked just as surprised as you.

"What is this?" Arkam said as he looked up.

Vergil was perched on top of a long rock with yamato unsheathed.

"Damn you!" Arkam said.

"I've come to retrieve my power." Vergil said "You can't handle it." And with that he jumped off the rock and landed gracefully next to you.

You couldn't help but smile at him. For a second, his eyes softened when he looked at you, then they went back to being cold, though not as cold as when he looked at others. He turned and pointed his yamato at Dante.

"Look at you, making a dramatic entrance and stealing my spot light." Dante said.

"Well, you don't possibly believe that he deserves to be our main event now do you?" Vergil replied.

"Now that you mention it, you're right." Dante said as he looked back at Arkam.

You smirked they had always been like this and even in a life and death situation, they still reminded you a lot of how they were when they were little. The only difference was they didn't usually use swords to try to take each others heads off.

"Do you feel you can defeat me? Defeat the power of your father, the great Sparda?"

"You should come to realize you cannot control the power of Sparda." Vergil replied as he and Dante walked over to him.

Dante shook his head. "You're wasting your time buddy…I think he needs to learn the hard way."

[A/N] Me: Oh God, there really WAS something in the water, and NERO STILL ISN'T HERE WITH THE SEDATIV-ER, MEDICINE! ! !

[In the next room]

Vergil: Well, I was a little surprised when he fought to keep me from our father's power.

Lady: *dressed like a therapist* And how does that make you feel?

Vergil: Sometimes, I just feel so…empty…like I need to know someone cares. Maybe if I just open up? I'm sure there are lots of people that would truly love me if I didn't push them away…

[Mean While]

Dante: And then out of no where, he just shows up and destroys the city I live in!

Trish: *in her usual black outfit, but with a doctors lab coat* And, how does that make you feel?

Dante: Well, usually I go to Love Planet, but that just doesn't help like it used to ya'know? Perhaps on the inside, what I'm really looking for is a real relationship instead of a "quick fix"?

Nero: What...the hell are you all doing? O.o

Lady/Trish: I think you've had a break through.

Me/Nero:*look at each other*…They put drugs in the water…

[Reviews]

Me: Anyway, DevilMayDante hmm, a Dante x Reader x Vergil x Nero? That sounds interesting. I could do them all together, or I could do a Dante x Reader x Vergil and then a separate Reader x Nero. Not sure what you want exactly; after all it's said that Nero is Vergil's son, so I would assume he just got "you" pregnant! XD

Ivory, I gladly accept your gifts! And in return *gives a giant box of assorted sweets* And since

Arkam thoroughly freak us all out leaving our minds scarred, this is for your pain and suffering *hands over tied up Dante, still drowsy from chloroform*.

Darkened Dawn of Silence, YAY! I'm oh so glad you like it! *hands over Dante(don't ask why there's two all of a sudden)* I would vote to stay with Dante, however you also have to think about the family in "our world" And *Shudder shudder* I hate spiders almost as much as gay pedo-clowns like Jester..-_-

Asile3762 LOL! I sowwy! Doing my best but (certain peeps who shall not be named) slipped something into Twins' drink and well…Dante 'n' Verg are acting…..weird….

loveless an the living fantasy XP I know, that is terrible, but every time I got the idea to update, I was kidnapped by ninja monkeys, and sold in Soviet Russia. Idk why. :/ Seriously though, I blame it on moving to a whole new high school and drowning in home work.


	33. Chapter 32:Awakenings

[A/N] Me: Hello, and welcome to Devil May Awaken, the book on tape. Starring Jim Carrey, Denzel Washington, Adam Sandler, and Sponge bob Squarepants. (Please note that Devil may cry was filmed in front of a live studio audience, and their pet squirrels!)

Vergil: The f*** really? You leave for months and come back making jokes? *hits me in the head with Annoying Orange*

Jester: The authoress wrote a [crappy] battle scene and didn't go over her work before posting. We now re-direct you to your overdue programming~

P.S. I love you so don't hate me; cause I was trapped over the raiiiiinboooow with no way hoooome~ (Er- ignore this statement. :P)

Chapter 32: Awakenings

[Previously] "Do you feel you can defeat me? Defeat the power of your father, the great Sparda?"

"You should come to realize you cannot control the power of Sparda." Vergil replied as he and Dante walked over to Arkham.

Dante shook his head. "You're wasting your time buddy…I think he needs to learn the hard way."

The twins dashed forward and started hacking away at Arkham. Long purple tentacles shot out and attempted to block the blows, only to be immediately severed. Arkham roared in pain and sunk back into the floor. More leeches burst through the floor and made their way to Dante and Vergil. Arkham waited for the floor to be nearly covered in leeches before he came back out.

You took a deep breath. "You guys get Arkham; I'll take care of the leeches."

Not bothering to question your decision, the two rushed through the leeches, cutting them in half as they went to try and finish off Arkham. You inwardly panicked when your powers once again decided they weren't going to work for you.

You glanced at you feet and saw Ivory at your feet. Picking up the gun you tried to shoot the leeches that were trying to attack Vergil and Dante from behind.

'This is no use; I'm not killing them fast enough!' You rushed forward shooting as you tried to avoid getting hit with giant tentacles and leech-monsters. 'I need to get their attention.'

A particularly large leech jumped out of the ground underneath your feet, knocking you back onto the freezing wet floor. It jumped again, aiming to land on your face. You lifted the gun faster than humanly possible and let off four shots straight into it's open mouth. It screech, as blood flowed out of it's mouth and onto your clothes. Gross.

You quickly stood up and was immediately pulled back by Vergil just as a group of leeches went to jump on you.

You glanced around trying to catch sight of Dante but you didn't see him. You continued to shoot at the leeches with Vergil behind you cutting through them like butter. You glanced around once more and noticed that Arkham wasn't around anymore either.

More leeches came out of the floor between you and Vergil. You took a step back and were so focused on shooting the quickly advancing leeches that you didn't notice the four leeches swimming up behind you.

You heard loud splashing and looked over your shoulder just it time to see a leech jump at you.

"Oh shit!" You yelled stumbling back trying to avoid the many rows of razor sharp teeth about to lock onto you.

A purple stream of lightning blasted the leech and proceeded to fry the other three leeches near you. You looked up in confusion and saw a red (and somewhat hot) devil floating in mid air a few feet away from where you were.

You tensed seeing him in his demon form and remembering that he had nearly killed you twice in that form. You forced that to the back of your mind; after all there were bigger problems at the moment…like for example what was probably making the floor rumble.

Arkham's massive form burst through the floor splashing water everywhere. He grew more tentacles and targeted Vergil first. Vergil blocked three of his attacks and cut of some of his tentacles, but unlike last time Arkham sent out even more in attempt to overwhelm Vergil.

Dante was also starting to have a hard time dodging flailing tentacles that were trying to knock him out of the sky.

You took a few steps back and tried to find what little power you had left.

Eight tentacles shot out at once and knocked Dante out of the air. He landed in a crouched position with red spark all around him after a few seconds he was out of devil trigger, and looking more drained than before.

"You will not defeat me!" Arkham said moving to slam his tentacles onto Dante.

Your eyes were locked on Dante, and for some reason you saw that smug, silver haired little boy who had helped you throughout your childhood. Yet when he needed you most, you had to leave him.

'But I don't have to leave this time.' You switched your gaze to Arkham and felt your necklace get warmer. Arkham seemed to notice a change in you because he tried to attack you next. You took another step back and managed to stop the tentacles. "I'm going to try to hold him, but you guys need to hurry!"

You couldn't deny that Arkham was a lot stronger than all the demons you'd fought thus far combined. Even with you holding him in place, he was slowly breaking free.

"Dante, I can't keep him like this much longer!" You yelled over Arkham's enraged roars.

Arkham took a step forward, however sluggish he seemed, the fact that he could still move made you uneasy. Arkham let out a low inhuman chuckle.

"Oh Kirie, even you cannot restrain the power of Sparda."

Dante and Vergil were on either side of him now. They ran forward and pushed their blades into Arkham. Arkham broke free of your grip for just a second but it was enough for him to knock Vergil and Dante three feet off the ground. Remarkably, Dante and Vergil landed back on their feet and you regained some amount of control over him.

Vergil pushed his sword with enough force to send it flying threw Arkham and Dante gave his own sword a spinning back kick. Both swords went straight threw and to the other side. Not missing a beat, they caught the swords as soon as they came out and sliced across him as they came together next to you.

Dante glanced at you and smirked. "Trade?" He held up Artemis and you handed him Ivory. He sheathed his sword and while you were temporarily distracted, swung one at Dante, knocking on of his guns out of his hands. Vergil caught the gun in one swift motion and pointed it at Arkham.

"I'll try it your way for once." Vergil said.

"Remember what we used to say when we were kids?" Dante asked.

You smirked clipping Artemis onto your arm and pointing it at Arkham.

"Don't do it!" Arkham pleaded.

"Jackpot."

All three shots went straight through his head.

"I have the true power of Sparda!"

"Not very classy for someone's dying words." Vergil remarked dryly. He tossed the gun back to Dante and Arkham quite literally melted into the floor, leaving nothing but a purple sword behind that fell into a newly opened abyss in the center of the room.

"Wait, isn't that-" Before you could finish Vergil was running after it and Dante right behind him.

Both men dove into the abyss that the sword had fallen into. Sighing and cursing your luck at having to constantly jump into an abyss or portal of some sort, you reluctantly jumped into your impending doom.

It felt like you were falling a mile a minute, much worse than any roller coaster. You vowed to never EVER take your feet off the ground, jump through portals, or enter strange towers EVER again; that is, if you lived after hitting the floor. Soon the purple area around you faded to black and then normal looking rocks as if you were falling into a cave. You closed you eyes as the ground rushed up to you and felt a sudden stop.

You hesitantly opened your eyes doing a mental happy dance when you found yourself hovering two inches off the ground, much like when you fell off the edge with Vergil. Your happiness didn't last long however, because you dropped, stumbled, and fell on your face. Had the floor not been covered in flowing water with God-knows-what in it, you might've just laid there for a while and catch your breath.

You pushed yourself to your feet and noticed Dante and Vergil had made a perfect landing (figures) and were giving you a blank look.

"Are you okay?"

You looked at Dante. "Other than the fact that I will no longer go on vacations to weird towers with you ever again, and I may need therapy for images of gay clowns morphing into mutant frogs with tentacles, I'll be fine."

A few seconds later Sparda's sword fell and stabbed into the rock floor between the brothers. Vergil ran toward it pushing himself to get there before Dante and snatching it out of his brother's reach.

Vergil took a step back and glanced down at the amulet Dante held in his hands.

"Give that to me." Vergil demanded.

Dante looked down at it. "No way, you have your own." He said holding the amulet behind his back.

Vergil held up the sword in a fighting stance. "Well I want yours too."

Dante backed up. "What are you going to do with all that power anyway, huh? No matter how hard you try, you're never going to be like father."

"You're wasting time!" Vergil snapped charging at Dante.

Dante pulled out his own sword, also aiming to strike Vergil. Dante grabbed Vergil's blade before it could hit him and Vergil blocked Dante's sword with his hand. Both stood as the swords cut deeper into their hands; it pained you to see them like this.

"We are the sons of Sparda." Dante continued. "Within each of us flows his blood. But more importantly, his soul."

Dante suddenly shoved the swords forward launching Vergil back a few feet. Dante doubled over breathing heavily. "And now my soul is saying it wants to stop you."

[A/N] Me: Yeah I know, I suck for not updating and leaving you with a short chapter, I'd really love to continue (originally I planned on doing this whole battle thingy) but I cannot because it is nearly 12:30 and I need to wake up at 4a.m.

Vergil: As you all know, Next chapter is the last chapter and therefore we will be posting news of a sequel tomorrow (yes, the authoress feels so bad about leaving you for so long that she is updating the very next day an EXTRA LOOOONG chapter). And lastly-

Dante: Shut up Vergil! My soul is saying it wants to stop you!

Vergil: Dante-

Dante: I'M SPIDER-MAN!

Vergil:…I'm surrounded by idiots. *sigh* Anyway we appreciate reviews, if you want to find out more, or if you have nothing better to do with your lives go to Nyan-dot-cat(yes it is a real site)….I LOVE YOU ALL, DITCH MY BROTHER AND BECOME MY FAN-GIRLS MUAHAHAHA~ *gets hit in the head with an orange*

Me: LEAVE DANTE ALONE! He's spider-man.

Have a lovely weekend my friends

-The Devil May Cry Team-


	34. Chapter 33: The End? Don't Bet On It!

[A/N] Me: *does epic anime transformation* Hola, everyone desu~ And welcome to another chapter of-

Boy: I like trains! :)

Me/Vergil/Dante:…..

[On To Reviews!]

Me:IvoryTearsLOL Sailor Mercury is one two of my favorites! :D I had wanted to update earlier but school has been…Meh, long story short finals are no fun (I think we can all agree on that) Thankies so much for the review, desu~

Vergil: loveless an the living fantasy Do not fear, I refuse to jump into Hell, I learned my lesson last time. FROM NOW ON PUSH THE AUTHORESS INTO HELL! *tries to shove me*

Me: 88dragon06 I am so happy to know that you are happy! :D lol! And yes, I would feel uncomfortable (to say the least) watching Verg and Dante fight when I grew up with them.

[**For ****give ****any ****typos ****as ****this ****chapter ****is ****much ****to ****long ****to ****go ****over,****Thaaaaaank****You~**]

Chapter 33: "The End? Don't Bet On It!"

Dante suddenly shoved the swords forward launching Vergil back a few feet. Dante doubled over breathing heavily. "And now my soul is saying it wants to stop you."

Vergil stood straight and chuckled. "Unfortunately brother, our souls are at odds. I need to get stronger."

'Why?' You didn't voice the question; part of you felt you should know the answer already. Vergil had always pushed himself to be stronger, but this was different somehow.

"You should understand this," His eyes trailed over to you for a moment. "After all, I never go back on my word. I need more power."

You hated this sudden feeling; as if you were forgetting something very important.

"And we're supposed to be twins." Dante remarked.

"Twins…right." Vergil once again raised the sword and dashed at Dante.

Dante jumped to the side avoiding the attack and pulled out his guns. Vergil moved faster than your eyes could keep up with and avoided every bullet. He teleported behind Dante, and delivered a swift spinning back kick to his side, then proceeded to try and cleave his brother in half.

Dante was just barely blocking his brother's attacks and Vergil wasn't letting up in the slightest. Dante put extra force in his next block knocking the sword back and aiming at Vergil's abdomen. Vergil jumped back at the last minute but still got deep gash going straight across. Nothing an hour or so wouldn't heal.

Despite being further away, Vergil was still able to project his attacks at Dante giving him an advantage. Dante dashed to the side avoiding one of the projected attacks and rammed his sword through Vergil's stomach. Ripping it out he aimed at Vergil's chest next, but Vergil teleported further away.

"Both of you stop it!" You yelled. Your necklace started to turn ice cold and emit a stunning silver light.

They continued as if they hadn't heard you. Dante raised his sword, which had started to glow a faint silver much like your necklace.

Dante continued to put more and more force in his attacks and now Vergil was more on the defensive. Vergil turned as Dante went to strike again and slammed the hilt of the sword into his rib cage causing him to momentarily loose balance. Vergil teleported behind Dante, but he expected it and swung Rebellion so the flat part of the sword hit Vergil in the chest, knocking the wind out of him and sending him stumbling back a few feet. Dante swung again but Vergil caught the sword and pushed it straight threw Dante's stomach then kicked him back.

Dante felt to the ground and Vergil rushed to take advantage of this.

You ran forward. "Vergil stop this now!"

Vergil gave you an icy glare. "Stay out of this."

Before you knew it, you and Vergil were sent flying back in opposite directions. You hit the floor and slid a good six feet before stopping. Vergil landed in a crouched position and looked up in time to see Dante getting up, this time in his demon form.

You forced yourself to sit up despite the immense pain you were currently in. The sound of someone crying reached you ears and you looked up to see a familiar woman standing next to you. She seemed perfectly dry despite everything being covered in water. Her long blonde hair blocked her face from view, but you could tell it was her crying.

You blinked and she was gone. You clenched your hands into fists and stood up (which took a lot of effort at this point.)

Dante had switched out of his demon form and Vergil fell to the ground.

"Am I…being defeated?"

"What's wrong? Is that all you got?" Dante stared down at him. "Come on, get up. You can do better than that."

Vergil rose to his feet. "You're running out of time, the portal to the human world is closing because the amulets have been separated."

"Then let's finish this Vergil."

The two charged at each other one final time. Vergil raised his sword, but Dante was faster and managed to cut clean across Vergil; any normal human would've been sliced in half, but Vergil healed much to fast.

"You can't think that I'm the only one after our father's power. Even corrupt humans like Arkham seek it; but none of them can handle such power." Vergil picked up his half of the amulet that had fell when Dante hit him. "No one can have this Dante. It's mine, it belongs to the son of Sparda."

"This isn't what Eva wanted for either of you!" You yelled. Surprisingly that seemed to get their attention. "I don't believe that you're evil for anything you've done Vergil, and I know that without power you can't get very far; but there has to be another way! I highly doubt that Sparda, or anyone else, especially Eva would want you to go through all this for power!"

You stepped forward. "If power is all you want then fine, I have no problem helping you; I can't repay either of you enough for all you've done for me. But I can't let you kill hundreds of innocent people, or watch you destroy yourself for it!"

Vergil stumbled back nearly falling off the edge and into the abyss. Dante stepped forward but Vergil held out his sword stopping him.

"Vergil," You walked towards them. "Don't you think we've all been through enough as it is? Just let me help you for once."

Vergil looked at you. "You should just leave me and go; you don't want to be trapped in the demon world."

You shook your head. "Then I guess we're all going to the demon world. It wouldn't be a first for me I guess; but I'm not leaving you here."

"You still think like a child." Vergil said. "Do you really think that everything will be alright? That we'll be one happy family again?"

You shrugged. "I guess not, you've impaled each other way to much for things to be considered 'normal' anymore. But at least this way I won't have to nag you all the way through hell, family's supposed to be a pain in the ass, I mean just look at Dante."

Dante gave you an un-amused look which you politely ignored.

Vergil lowered his sword a fraction. "I doubt you could help me."

"Damn it Vergil, stop being so stubborn, you know I'll kick your ass all through hell anyway. Kirie has a point."

The ground started to rumbled causing you to nearly loose your balance.

"Uhh, I think now would be a good time to go!" You said.

Vergil suddenly had a more puzzled look. "Another portal is opening?"

You looked over your shoulder. And saw a large amount of water rising off the ground behind you. You took a few steps back and watched as the water started to change color and display an almost clear image of a face you knew all to well. You couldn't think of the last time you'd had one of those odd memories of you sitting in a living room playing some game called Devil May Cry with two other kids who were your supposed brother and sister. And here it was, the same people looking at you through the portal.

"Well this is horribly confusing and rather creepy." You mumbled to yourself.

The girl, a year or two older than you was giving you a curious look; if memory served her name was Ember. You blinked a few time to make sure you weren't hallucinating.

'You can go home now.' A voice whispered in your head.

You absentmindedly reached into your pocket where you had put the gold orb Eva had given you sometime when you first entered Temi-Ni-Gru. You looked at the shiny surface of the orb and then back up at the portal.

'You should know what to do with that, are you going to come home now?'

You looked at Ember and felt torn in your decision. "I miss you all, but you, Kalil, and everyone else will be fine without me. Besides…" You looked back at the twins. "I'm already home."

The gold orb started to get brighter and brighter until it blinded you. You shut your eyes and accidentally dropped it. As soon as it hit the floor it shattered and all the light suddenly vanished.

You rubbed your eyes trying to clear your vision, there was no doubt you'd be seeing spots for a week. After clearing up your sight enough to tell what everything around you was, you noticed you were surrounded by rubble.

"Well that was weird."

You turned and saw Dante still rubbing his eyes and Vergil sheathing his sword.

Vergil turned and started walking away.

"Where the hell are you going now?" Dante asked.

Vergil stopped. "I have not fulfilled my quest for power, and staying with you is more likely to hinder me rather than help."

"Does this mean I'm not going to see you again until many years later?" You asked.

He looked at you over his shoulder at you. "From what I can tell you're still an expert at attracting large amounts of trouble. It won't be too long before we have another 'family get together'."

"So you'll keep in touch?"

He didn't respond, instead he teleported to…God knows where; to be honest you didn't care so long as he wasn't trying to raise Lucifer's tower or throw himself into hell.

"What an ordeal." Dante sighed. "We should get going."

"Yeah." You walked up to him and glanced around once more. "I feel bad for whoever has to clean all this up."

Dante chuckled.

"Hey."

You and Dante looked to your left and saw Lady approaching you.

"You're still here." Dante sounded almost surprised at that fact.

"I need that back." Lady replied pointing to Katlina Ann.

'How the hell did I not notice that until now?' You mentally questioned as Dante handed it over.

You shook your head and, like most other bizarre things that had happened thus far, blamed it on the dramatic loss of blood and whatever other state of shock your body was currently in.

"No late fees I hope." Dante commented.

"I'll think about it." Lady answered taking the weapon.

Dante looked up at the dark gray clouds in the sky. "We should be fin for now, but I'm sure they'll be back soon. Very soon."

You thought back to Vergil. You didn't want to think about what might have happen had you not convinced him to stay. You weren't sure if you could handle loosing anymore people close to you.

Lady looked at you. "You seem upset; for someone who never seems to let much get to her, it's almost out of character."

"It's not exactly out of character for anyone." You replied with a half smile. "Even a devil may cry if it's for a loved one."

"I see." Lady turned her gaze straight ahead. "By the way," She lifted her gun and shot a demon in the head. "It looks like we're going to be busy for a while."

You watched as what you could only guess to be a little less than one hundred demons made their way to you.

You lifted your right arm, which still had Artemis attacked to it, and started charging up your first shot.

"Well bring it on." Dante said sounding oddly happy about the situation. "This is what I live for!"

He pulled out both his guns and smirked. "I'm absolutely crazy about it!"

[A/N] Me: OHMYGAWD! I started this at 11:24pm and finished at 2:00am! I need to wake up at 5:30! GAH! Oh well, it was well worth it. We have finally finished DMC 3 aaaand DMC 3 leads up to the events that happened in DMC 1, which means you get to meet Trish in the Sequel; go you!

Dante: I actually liked the way this fanfic turned out.

Vergil: Me too, I didn't have to jump into the pit of death.

Leonidas: SPARDA!

Me: Gawd, do you always come when a pit-o-death is meantioned? Anyway, I love you awesome ppl and thank you all soooo much for all your support through the whole thing.

**[Sequel] **I can't think of a good name so I'll just say…Devil May Awaken: New Beginnings…or something like that. :P I'll be posting the first chapter this Friday.

And remember folks, all my loyal readers get to take home Dante and Vergil! (sharing is careing~)


	35. Courtesy Ending?

**[Courtesy Ending…?]**

What happened next?

We took care of all the remaining devils, and that was it.

I still have a job to do that's far from done. Which is to eliminate every last demon.

I need to ensure monsters like my father never come about again.

And they promised to help me hunt down the demons, even though one of them grew up around them, and the other is half demon himself!

But now I realize there are humans as evil as any devil, as well as kind and compassionate demons in this universe.

At least I found a so-called devil who is able to care and feel the need to protect the people close to him.

That's enough for me to believe in him.

Oh, speaking of a kind devil, he finally decided on a name for his shop.

It took him quite a while to pick one.

Wanna know the name?

**Devil May Cry**


End file.
